


Love is...

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, Bottom Niall, College, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, this is basically just a lot of cute scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: From the moment Louis sees him for the first time. From that exact moment, he couldn't take his eyes of Niall. Neither would he ever want to.or, a bunch of drabbles/one shots about everything love is.





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallandtommo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandtommo/gifts).



> So this is a birthday present for one of the sweetest people on earth. The first twenty-one drabbles now, and with more following whenever I feel like adding drabbles to it. This is going to be the same verse, and the first ones will be somehow in order. Other than that, probably not, as I've got a lot of ideas, and I'll write them as I want to, which is also why it's drabbles that's somehow connected, but at the same time could be read as a stand-alone, or well most of them can lol. Some of the first ones probably won't make sense without reading the previous ones. Maybe at some point, I'll put them in order haha 
> 
> So everything except like five chapters have been written through the last three days, because even though I started in somewhat reasonable time, then school has been a bitch and I haven't had the time. There can be mistakes (or downright crappy drabbles) because of this. Honestly then I haven't written this much in so little time in forever, and I literally finished the last one four o'clock this morning, so I haven't had much time for editing. I apologize in advance for this, haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!
> 
> You can also find me, and a rebloggable post on [tumblr](http://nialliesmiley.tumblr.com/post/161159506708/love-is-niall-horanlouis-tomlinson-on-going)

  

* * *

* * *

 

“ _That’s the curious thing about love, isn’t it? It makes very ordinary things seem special. It makes them seem so much more valuable than they really are._ ”

  - Alexander McCall Smith, Trains and Lovers


	2. …seeing you for the first time

**July 2008 - High school year eleven**

The first time Louis sees Niall is at the hospital. He immediately notices that the boy is new. Doncaster isn’t exactly a very big city and Louis is almost hundred percent sure he knows, or at least has seen all the kids around his age at his school.

He’s visiting his mum; promised to bring her lunch and eat with her around noon. He’s on summer break at the moment, so he’s got more than enough time on his hands. Besides Louis always loves visiting the hospital, as all his mum’s co-workers love pampering him with nice words, and by sneaking candy off to him when his mum isn’t looking. Louis has all of them hanging from his pinkie, by just sending them a charming smile. A right ladies’ man, one of always sighs, making the other ones laugh. Louis doesn’t actually mind all that much anyway.

He’s standing at the front desk talking to the nice lady behind, as he patiently waits for his mum to get there so they can eat lunch together.

It’s not that he as such pays all that much attention to the hallway, though somehow he still manages to see when a small blond women rolls by a wheelchair with the cutest little lad sitting in it. He’s Louis’ age, maybe a bit younger, he’s got dirty blond hair with soft brown roots, and his eyes are closed, stopping Louis from seeing the colour behind the eyelids. His breath is shallow, and he’s fisting his fingers like he’s having a hard time staying in the present. He’s in pain Louis realises quickly, and the big angry red wound on the lad’s knee only helps to confirm it.

Just as they rolls past Louis, the lad opens his eyes just long enough for Louis to see. See the blue in there that’s even deeper than Louis’ own. Almost like the ocean on a bright summer day. They’re watery like that too, though Louis is aware it must be from tears.

He stops in the middle of a sentence, and instead just follows the boy down the hall with his eyes. For a moment he considers following so he’ll be able to find the boy again, but he knows how much trouble he’d be in then.

 _No bothering the patients!_ his mum had scolded the first time Louis has visited her, and he’s learned since then, that people are here to get better and that most have no want for him to chat their ears off, even though he only means good. And it’s fair too, because Louis knows he can be a mouthful sometimes, and even though it sometimes seems like he doesn’t care, then he only wishes the best for everyone.

His mum finally gets there, for a moment making him forget about the boy in the wheelchair, as they share lunch together outside on the grass at the back of the hospital. It’s the place where the patients feeling a bit better also can go out if they need some fresh air.

It’s after, when she’s running her fingers through his hair as they lie on the grass peacefully, that Louis remembers those deep blue eyes, and a want to find them again rushes over him quite badly.

Louis really tries to forget after that, but whenever he doesn’t keep his mind busy it seems to keep drifting back to a certain boy, and Louis goes exactly three days before he takes a decision. He convinces Mark to make sandwiches so he can surprise his mum with lunch, and he barely has to show him his most innocent smile before Mark agrees, and he’s on his way in no time.

As it turns out, his mum is busy, though she promises him that he stays and wait for a half an hour then she’ll be all ready for their lunch. Louis pouts, mostly just for show. It’s perfect, and more than enough time for Louis to find the boy if he’s still there.

Louis knows the hospital better than his own pocket, and doesn’t have a hard time figuring out where to start looking. The boy will most likely be at the kids’ part of the hospital, where the nurses are real nice, and always offer lollipops when Louis wanders down there. He never get scolded when he sneaks in to the little kids’ rooms and cheer them up by playing games with them or telling them stories. Down here, Louis is basically the big brother of the wing. And there’s one girl in particular that would tell him every secret in the whole wide world if he asked.

He knocks on the door in that one pattern that’s all his. All the more regular kids here knows the series of knocks meaning he’s approaching.

The girl’s squeal reaches his ears before he even gets around to opening the door. The little girl is in his arms before he can even take a single step into the room.

“ _Louis!_ ” she screeches right into his ear, clinging to him tightly. Alice, is her name. A scrawny five year old, who has lost all her hair due to chemotherapy. Louis has only seen her sad once; that very first time he saw her. Since then she’s been fighting her illness with everything she’s got. “Where have you _been_?” she asks demanding, and Louis immediately feels bad. It’s been too long, he knows.

“I’ve been out fighting off the bad guys,” he whispers dramatically, and she’s lingering by his every word, just like he knew she would. “The thing is, though, Alice, that I need your help for this one. I need to find this boy to save him from the villain. Okay? I need you to focus very hard, and tell me if you know anyone like it, yeah?” And she just nods, waiting for him to go on, so he does. He describes the boy quickly, tells her everything he remembers about the boy.

“Niall!” she yells. “Louis, you have to safe him! You can’t let the bad guys get him!”

It isn’t exactly hard to make her tell him which room he’ll be able to find the lad, though it’s a tiny bit harder walking away without taking her with him. It’s first when he promises to be back soon, that she reluctantly lets him go.

Room 32B is empty when Louis gets there. Or not empty per se, there’s flowers on the counter, and the sheets has been rustled like someone was in the bed not long ago. Louis spots a bag on the chair in the corner, and a pair of headphones lying on the pillow on the bed. A pair of shoes is thrown carelessly, or maybe not all that carelessly, on the side of the bed where the nurses won’t have to get by.

Louis takes a couple of steps into the room. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. Almost unconsciously he walks over to the windows facing the peaceful and grassy area behind the hospital he and his mum ate at last he was there.

Immediately his eyes locks on one certain spot, and his heart skips a beat. The boy, Niall, is sitting in a wheelchair, facing away from the hospital. The boy is clearly enjoying the sun on his face, and Louis can’t help the smile showing on his face.

The lad doesn’t look like someone needing saving, though, maybe then Louis will just have to come up with some other excuse to get to know him.


	3. …love-trapping you

**July 2008 - High school year eleven**

Louis has never been good at just forgetting. When first he gets something on his mind, he tends to not be able to let it go. A blessing and a curse, as his mum always says with a laugh, as she watches his stubborn arse work his very best to get whatever it is he wants. Sometimes it turns out better for him than others. Louis doesn’t really care, though. Honestly often finds the disasters funnier than when everything goes well.

Now, Louis _knows_ that he probably should just leave the blond lad from the hospital alone. His little friend from the kid’s wing, Alice, told him everything she knew about Niall before he had to leave. She told him that he’d been here for just around a week already, and that he couldn’t walk very well at all, because his knee had just been operated after the lad had hurt it while playing footie.

She tells him how Niall has got this funny way of speaking, though he’s very smart and knows just about everything. He’s funny, and doesn’t mind playing with her, not even when she can see that he’s really hurting. At those times, Alice tells him how she’ll get them ice cream, and then they’ll cuddle while watching cartoons.

If Louis wasn’t so entranced every word coming from her mouth about the young boy, then he’d probably been jealous. Just a little bit at least, because it sounds like Niall’s quickly stealing away his little companions heart without even putting any effort into doing so.

To be fair though, then he’s also quickly stealing Louis’ without even knowing he exists.

Through the next couple of days, Louis keeps coming back to the hospital. Sometimes with the excuse to see his mum, other times sneaking past the front desk and down to the kids’ wing. Niall never seems to be anywhere near his room when Louis comes by, and most days he finds the lad sitting outside in the sun. Louis knows he’ll have to do something sooner than later. After all then he doesn’t know when Niall is going to be discharged from the hospital, and whether or not he’d ever be able to find the boy again. It’s just that he really needs some kind of plan for the whole thing, so he doesn’t end up fucking it all up.

He sends Alice on small missions, all involving Niall. Asks her to find out when he’s normally taken outside, and when he comes back up. Asks her about how often his family is there with him, so he’ll know how easy it is to get him alone. Small things, that’ll all make his planning so much easier.

His first ideas involves kidnapping Niall from either the nurse, or the lad’s mum, on the way back up, and ‘trap’ them in the lift than never seems to work like it should, and more often than not ends up getting stuck when you use it. That plan is quickly thrown away, though, partly because it’d be _way_ too complicated to kidnap the lad from anyone, and partly because Alice tells him that Niall is claustrophobic and have severe panic attacks.

It’s not exactly like Louis wants to scare the lad for life. No, he wants Niall to like him, so the whole thing just seems like a bad idea.

He considers ‘accidently’ running into him, but Louis doesn’t want to end up hurting him in the process either, not when he’s already in the hospital with a bum knee.

No matter what he thinks of, nothing seems to be the perfect plan, and Louis is quickly losing his spirit. He’s not giving up, though, won’t give up as long as Niall is still there in reach.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice asks, pulling Louis out of his head. His mum is standing by the front desk, as Louis’ feet automatically moves towards his usual goal nowadays.

“Uhh..” Louis starts out, which… which may not exactly have been the best response, judging from the expression on her face.

“Now, Louis, I don’t mind you visiting the kids and keeping them company, but I’ve been told you’ve been here every day for the last two weeks, and frankly you’re exhausting one of the girls far more than she should be,” she says seriously, and Louis immediately feels bad. “Think it would be best if you just went home today, yeah? Give the poor girl a break. Okay?”

“Yeah, mum, of course.” And he means it. Knows that no matter what then he can’t let his whole thing he’s got going on, result in Alice getting worse.

So he turns around and leaves the hospital with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Louis isn’t sure why, but it feels like he’s losing his last chance, and it really just doesn’t sit well with him at all.

And he remembers. Remembers that it’s just around now every day that Niall sits outside. Screw any plans he could possible make up. He really just needs to at least having talked to the boy before it’s all too late.

Determined Louis walks around the hospital, to the back, where it’s quiet except for the sound of a single bird singing not far away. There’s no one there when he gets there, so he settles down in the shadow of the big oak standing close to one of the entrances.

He waits there for a little while, getting more and more impatient for every second passing. What if Niall isn’t going to show up? Louis can’t imagine how he’d be able to find him again then.

Finally Louis sees a single person coming out of the hospital, wobbling around on a pair of crutches. Louis doesn’t remember seeing Niall out of his wheelchair before now. It’s nice. A promise that he must be getting better already.

It takes a moment for Niall to get over to one of the benches, but Louis waits until he’s settled, so he can’t run away so quickly when he first approaches. There’s no way that’s happening before Louis at least have had the pleasure of talking to him.

When first Niall is settles, Louis gets up and falls down on the bench right beside the boy a moment later. “Hello,” he says, sending Niall a bright smile. 

“I was wondering how long it’d take you,” the boy laughs, voice a bit hoarse. He understands now what Alice meant with talking funny, as the accent is thick and unmistakably Irish. Louis’ heart beats a little faster. “Alice has been telling me everything about you. And I have to say, I’m so happy you dropped the plan about trapping me in the lift.” He shudders like he can’t even stand thinking about it.

He sounds so much older than he is. Like he’s seen too much of the world for someone who can’t be more than fifteen.

“Traitor,” Louis hisses, and he knows he’ll have to have a serious conversation with one little lass. Niall just laughs, like he finds the whole thing hilarious.

“’m Niall by the way. Niall Horan. Though I think you might have already known that,” Niall says after a while. He sends Louis a small smile, like he isn’t bothered at all that Louis has basically stalked him for two weeks now.  

Louis coughs embarrassed. “Yeah.” He can already feel the blush make its way over his cheeks. “Louis,” he then offers, holding his hand out for Niall to take. When the younger lad does so, Louis can’t help the next words leaving his mouth. “You’re quite enchanting, Niall Horan. Has anyone ever told you that before?”

Niall splutters, a blush finding its way over his cheeks in embarrassment. “No?” And he laughs then, like he can’t quite believe what’s happening.

He laughs with his whole body, Louis notices, and he can’t help but find it extremely endearing. He’s still holding onto Niall’s hand, he realises next. He lets go, but only to let his fingers lock around the smaller boy’s wrist a second later. “Trapped you,” he whispers. Niall doesn’t protest one single bit.


	4. …being your friend

**August 2008 - High school year eleven**

He gets Niall’s number that day at the hospital. For some reason, though, then he hasn’t been able to get himself to use it and call the boy. There’s the constant nagging of fear that he’ll end up fucking it all up if he does call.

Louis is very much aware that his reasons for not calling is stupid. To be fair then yes, he might end up ruining everything, but at least he’d give it a chance then. Like this he doesn’t even know.

Still, though, the number with Niall’s name attached to it stays unused in his phone.

When they finally meet again, it happens by chance really. He’s on babysitting duty for the day. Lottie is totally over how cool her big brother is, and has taken to be on the other side of the playground with her friends, because as she says then she’s too old for a babysitter. Fizzy and the twins on the other hand still thinks the sun shines out of his arse, which is a relief, because he’s not ready to not be the cool big brother already.

He’s playing footie with Fizzy, while making sure to keep an eye on the twins in the sand pit - and on Lottie, but the young girl doesn’t need to know that.

It’s when he falls over, Fizzy having tackled him to get the ball, rolling around on the grass with laughter, that notices Niall sitting on a bench a few feet away. His leg is in a knee brace, and he’s got a pair of crutches standing beside him. And he’s very much watching Louis tumble around like a fool.

Niall waves at him, when they get eye contact, and Louis tells Fizzy to keep the twins company for a minute. She pouts, but does as he asked, so Louis makes his way over to Niall.

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger,” he says cheekily, like it isn’t him who’s been avoiding calling.

“Yeah, well my mum thought it’d be a great idea to get outside for a bit instead of sitting inside playing videogames. Apparently you’re supposed to _actually_ move, to get better. Weird innit?” he laughs, and he doesn’t seem like he’s mad that Louis never called. More like he finds it insanely funny to watch Louis’ flustered expression.

“Very weird,” Louis agrees. He falls down on the bench beside Niall, but makes sure that he doesn’t ends up rustling the blond’s knee in the process.

He quickly lets his eyes run over the playground till he’s hold account of all four girls. His mum would kill him if he lost any of them.

“So what? She send you out of the door with the order of not coming back for a couple of hours, and instead of actually moving around you found the first and best bench to settle down on?” he says teasingly.

“Nah. She doesn’t trust me that much,” Niall whispers dramatically. “She took my hand, and began walking just expecting me to follow. She then sat me down here and disappeared. I tell you, I’ve been expecting this for a while. She just wanted to get rid of me. Too much trouble, me. Doesn’t like me much either. This bench is me home now. It’s actually very rude of you to just wander in here without knocking, ya know?”

Louis laughs. “You’re a fool. No wonder she left you here. Though she didn’t plan it very well. If anything then she should have made sure to get rid of the crutches too. After all then there’s the risk that you’re going to return like this.”

“Mean!” Niall squeaks, and hits Louis lightly on the shoulder. 

They joke around for a while longer, and Louis more than a little regrets not having called him. Niall’s wonderful. He’s so funny and bright, and Louis has a hard time keeping his eyes away from him.

“Oh, I guess I wasn’t abandoned after all,” Niall says suddenly, nodding towards a small blond woman. She’s got an ice cream in each hand, and is walking directly towards them. Louis recognises her from the hospital.

“How sad. I was beginning to consider to adopt you. Take you with me home and hide you beneath my bed, so me mum didn’t find out. Feed you leftovers from the dinner table.”

“As good as that offer sounds, then Maura offers ice cream, so I think I’ll let her kidnap me instead.”

Maura, Louis notices. Not mum.

“Well I better be out of your hair then. Wouldn’t wanna ruin the better offer,” he sniffs, though it’s so easy to hear the laughter behind it.

Louis gets up on his feet, waves at Niall as he makes his way back to his siblings.

“Hey, Louis!” Niall yells, making Louis turn around. “Call me this time, yeah?”

And Louis just salutes at him, before turning back around. He will, though. No doubt this time.


	5. …clicking with you like no one else

**August 2008 - High school year eleven**

You see one thing Louis has a hard time understanding, is just how easy it is to be around Niall. They don’t even have to be doing anything at all, and Louis still seems to be the most content with him. There’s no awkward silences, not even a hint of them, because Niall can talk about everything and at the same time about nothing at all, as it turns out.

When Louis tells the younger boy just how much he loves footie, they end up discussing every single aspect of the game for hours on end. They talk about their favourite teams, about the latest match on the telly. Louis admits that he’s always wanted to be a professional player, and Niall doesn’t laugh at him when he does, but instead insists that Louis should take a ball with him the next day, so he could show Niall some of his tricks. He also insists that once his bum knee is a little better, then they should play together.

One day they’re lying on the grass, watching clouds and pointing out all the weird arse shapes some of them have. Louis can’t possibly imagining him ever willingly doing that with anyone else, but Niall makes it such a fun game. Keeps coming up with the funniest ideas of what shape the clouds have, and without even asking gets Louis to do the same thing. Niall ends up winning the game, but only because Louis can’t breathe from pure laughter, when Niall points out one cloud, claiming it looks like dolphin dancing with a palm tree.

Maybe the reason Louis can’t seem to get enough of the boy, is that Niall seems to know so much, and have so many interests. He talks about sports like it’s the best thing in the world, to seconds later telling Louis all these funny facts about space.

Music is Louis favourite topic, though. Just watching the way Niall lights up while talking about music, is everything Louis could possibly need in life.

Name after name, band after band, Niall gives him every single one of them. Everything he’s been listening too as a kid, which mostly stands of 70’s and 80’s music, like the eagles which still today is one of his favourite bands. Not only that, though. Niall’s music taste seem to have infinitive ranges, and seems to go from new pop to old rock to country music, and everything in-between. It’s amazing.

He tells Louis about having considered trying out for the X-Factor, but that his plans were kind of ruined when his parents told him they were all moving from Ireland, because Bobby had gotten a job offer in Doncaster, and he never got around to try it out. It was probably a bad idea anyway, because Niall keeps claiming he isn’t really all that great at singing anyway. He won’t sing for Louis to let him listen, though, and instead just laughs it of every time he tries convincing him to sing.

Which… well Louis really wants to hear him sing, because how could he not sound absolutely wonderful when Louis could listen to him speak forever? So it sucks that Niall won’t even let him hear. Louis can be patient, though, and he’s determined that he will one day.

Even when it’s not Niall who’s talking then it’s still so easy, because he has Niall’s attention for every single word leaving his mouth. And Niall is such an active listener. He hums at all the right places, bickers back when Louis gets too sly, smiles constantly. And he laughs. He laughs like it’s the only important thing in the world.

Louis can’t get enough of making him laugh.

It’s so easy. Creating a friendship with Niall, that is. It’s so easy when everything is at ease every second you’re with a person. Louis hasn’t quite been so comfortable with anyone before, after only knowing them for so short a while.

Niall makes it easy, though. Louis doesn’t think the lad even realises how easy he makes it. Maybe that’s why he keeps coming back, every day. Why he doesn’t get tired of doing nothing but chat every day for weeks without end. Because he clicks with Niall, like he hasn’t with anyone else.


	6. …falling for you

**August - High School year eleven**

Now Louis isn’t sure exactly how it happens. Maybe it was there ever since the beginning, for all he’s aware. It’s not like he wakes up one day realising that the sun seems to shine a little brighter whenever Niall is close to him. It’s been like that since Louis saw Niall the very first time.

They’re friends, and honestly Louis is so okay with that. In only a few weeks, Niall has worked his way into Louis’ heart without even trying. He’s Louis’ best friend, has effortlessly claimed the spot, pushing everyone else out of Louis’ mind.

It’s funny really, how much the small blond has been able to change in his life. He spends every single second he can just fucking around with Niall, doing nothing at all but feeling like they’re doing everything all at once too.

Louis learns Niall boundaries so fast, without the lad even telling him. He learns how much he can push the boy without causing any harm, and he learns that Niall has a very hard time telling him when it’s too much. It’s okay, though, because as soon as Louis knows when to stop, he doesn’t keep pushing. Wouldn’t ever want Niall to not be comfortable around him. Louis doesn’t think he is either, because if Louis is as much as a minute late to meeting Niall at their spot on the playground then the boy pouts at him, and tells him how late he is. And he’s always the first one there. Even when Louis tries to beat him, and comes minutes earlier than planned, then Niall just patiently waits for him to be there.

“You gotta stop doing that,” Louis laughs when he sees Niall sitting on the bench. For once he’s actually there early. A whole ten minutes to spare, and yet there’s Niall sending him that big arse smile.

“Nah, likes it here. The kids have even stopped shooting their footballs at me. Some of them even waves when they see me. I’m becoming that old man you always sees in movies; feeding all the birds in the park.”

“Shut up. Like I’d ever find you feeding the birds. You’re terrified of them.”

Louis still fondly remembers one of the first times they hung out together. Louis had noticed all the birds being there, and had decided to take some bread with him to feed them. Niall hadn’t noticed when Louis began throwing the food, and had panicked totally when a big flock of them had taken a place on the ground by their feet. Niall had practically been sitting in his lap till the birds were gone again.

It’d been so endearing, though Niall still doesn’t think it’s funny in any way.

The way Niall pouts at him, makes Louis’ heart beat a little faster. It’s happening more and more. Niall doing even the smallest things, makes his whole body act weird. If Niall hadn’t been so wonderfully oblivious about basically everything not being yelled at his face, then he would have noticed a long time ago how Louis spaces out sometimes, eyes locked at Niall’s lips, just wondering how nice it’d be to kiss him, or how he holds Niall’s hand a little longer than he should whenever he helps the boy up on his feet.

“Funny, aren’t ya?” Niall mutters. He crosses his arms over his chest, but Louis knows he isn’t actually angry. Has spent too much time studying Niall’s face to not know the difference.

“I would say so, yeah,” Louis smirks in return.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis really wanna reply with, ‘love you too’.


	7. …that one first kiss

**August 2008 - High school year eleven**

It’s just before the summer break ends. Louis is already dreading having to go back to school. Mostly because that’ll mean he can’t spend every second of his day with Niall.

He’s just about to leave home to go meet Niall, when a text makes his phone light up.

_can’t come tday :( sorry .._

Louis frowns down at his phone. It’s the first time Niall has cancelled. It’s the first time for weeks they haven’t met up at the park. And Louis really doesn’t like that.

 _Why?_ he writes back, and feels really pathetic about it too. He shouldn’t be this dependant on the blond, he really shouldn’t. He isn’t sure what to do about it, though.

It takes a couple of minutes before he gets an answer. Minutes where he can’t help but gnaw at his thumbnail. Louis isn’t that type. Doesn’t normally worry about small things like that.

 _knee’s killing me_ And then a moment later. _could come over here?_

Louis doesn’t even hesitate sending back and _yes!_ Which probably seems too eager. He can’t really bring himself to care at all. After all then that’s what he is. More eager to be with Niall than anything else he could possibly think of doing.

It only takes a short moment before Niall sends him an address. He’s never been there before, he realises, just as Niall has never been by Louis’ house. So far they’ve only been hanging out in the park. It makes him more than a little nervous, as he could end up meeting Niall’s parents, and even though they aren’t _dating_ , and is just friends, then Louis still wants them to like him and approve, because Louis is stupidly in love with the younger boy. Maybe one day Niall will be too.

As it turns out, then Niall only lives a couple of blocks away. It doesn’t take him more than a few minutes to walk the distance. Somehow it’s the last five feet up till Niall’s front door that takes the longest to pass. Probably because his legs feel a bit like jelly.

After taking a deep breath, Louis knocks on the door, his hands shaking lightly. Louis _really_ hopes it’ll only be him and Niall there. He can’t handle much else right now.

He gets a text from Niall saying the door is unlocked at that he should just come in, as he’s the only one there, and there’s absolutely no way he’s moving away from the couch right now. It makes Louis breathe a little easier, and he doesn’t hesitate anymore as he opens the door, and walks in.

Niall wasn’t lying. Louis finds him spread out on the sofa, with his knee under a pillow. He’s playing some game on his phone, and has the telly showing an old footie match in the background. His hair is standing in all directions, and he’s just wearing a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. He’s never looked more beautiful, Louis notices absent-minded, too busy just watching Niall to do anything else.

“Stop staring at me, ya creep,” Niall says loudly, without even looking at him. Louis blushes, and walks over to Niall. He hesitates for a moment, before resting down on his knees right by Niall’s head. He doesn’t want to risk pushing to Niall’s knee if it’s already hurting.

For a while none of them says anything. Louis watches as Niall sticks his tongue out of his mouth, too concentrated on his game to pay Louis any attention. He wonders then, if it’s going to be awkward. If that friendship they’ve made with each other only is two people seeking company for the moment. If it was never supposed to be taken away from the park. He doesn’t actually believe that, though. Not really. He might not know every single little thing about Niall yet, but he knows enough to also know that he wouldn’t be able to let Niall go.

Niall sighs when he finally dies, but he also puts the phone away. Within seconds Louis’ breath is taken away when Niall looks at him with a smile.

In that moment Louis wants to do nothing but to let his lips meet Niall’s. Honestly the little quirk of Niall’s mouth, makes butterflies flutter around in his belly.

Louis doesn’t notice how close he’s gotten to Niall’s face, until Niall’s eyes become darker seconds before they fall close. His lashes touched his cheek, where the skin has gotten a tiny bit pinker. Louis bets they’d feel warmer too, if he let his fingertips run over the skin.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers, before he can stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Niall breathes out, “Yes, please,” so Louis does. It’s gentle, mostly just a perk, but it still makes Louis’ heart skip a beat.


	8. …taking the long way, just to be with you a little longer

**September 2008 - High school year eleven**

First day of school after the summer break comes before Louis is actually ready for it. He’s not ready for the summer to end, nor is he ready for having to sit hours on a chair every day and listen to a teacher talk. Most of all then he’s not ready to not being able to spend every second of his day with Niall.

It didn’t take long to find out Niall is starting at the same school as him. Mostly not in the same classes, though, so the only time through the day he’ll be able to steal a place beside the younger boy is when they’ve got English class. Every other class, Louis will have to survive through alone.

The dread of a long day hits him before he even leaves his bed, and even though he knows his mum is going to yell at him for not getting up, then he stays in bed a little longer. He fishes his phone out from where he placed it beneath his pillow last night, and finds Niall’s name in his contact list. He opens a text message, and sends a, _Morning :)!_

 _no,_ he gets back a moment later, and then: _sleeeeeeep zzzzzzz_

 _Get up u lazy arse,_ Louis writes, and he can’t stop the little laugh from leaving him. He imagines how Niall would smile down at the phone, all sleepy and soft. It’s not doing him any good thinking like that.

_dont wanna_

_Do I need to come drag you out of there?_

_might have to_

And honestly, Louis wouldn’t mind running out of bed and out of the door without even getting dressed just to be able to pull Niall out of bed and into his arms. And maybe kiss his stupid face too. It’d make the day a lot more bearable at least.

 _Get ready. I’ll come get you then!_ He hits send before he can think it over too much. It’s not like Niall seemed opposed to the idea anyway, and Louis doesn’t mind walking a bit longer, if it means he’ll be with Niall once he gets there.

Louis stays in bed until he gets back a string of emoji’s, mostly consisting of monkeys hiding behind their hands, a couple of smiling ones, some thumbs ups, and for some reason a guitar and two pizza slides. As much as Louis adores the lad, then he’s beginning to learn that he’s also a tiny bit weird. Maybe that’s the exact reason why he adores him so much, Louis thinks. It’s probably true too. Normal is boring anyway.

He hurries getting ready then. Throws on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a too big hoodie. He uses just about three seconds on making his hair look somewhat presentable, and he’s out of the door without even eating breakfast.

“See you later!” he yells walking past the kitchen where his mum is preparing cereals for his sisters.

“What about brekkie?” she calls after him.

“Don’t have time. Niall’s waiting,” he says, and he can hear the laugh leaving her when he almost run out of the door. Niall might be quite his favourite topic at the moment, and even though she still hasn’t met the lad, then she certainly has heard of him. A lot. Louis isn’t really sorry about it either.

He’s able to see Niall’s house within minutes, and he doesn’t even have to go knock on the door, because Niall is already outside, waiting right there for him. Louis can’t stop the bright smile he sends in Niall’s direction.

The boy still looks sleepy, just like Louis had imagined. He hasn’t done anything about his hair, so Louis flattens it a little just so it’s not bed hair anymore. He then pulls Niall in for a hug, hides his face in Niall’s shoulder, and he might breathe in a little deeper than he’d usually just because he smells so nice.

“So… while waiting for you, I realised that there’s an hour until class starts,” Niall mutters. Louis just laughs in return. Who cares anyway? At least Louis doesn’t. Going from the look on Niall’s face then he doesn’t really either.

“We’ll just walk slowly. To not overburden your knee, yeah?”

“Oh yes, that’s very smart thought.”

Louis doesn’t need to see the smile hiding in the corner of Niall’s lips, to know it’s there. “’course it is. I’m a very smart person after all. Genius and all that.”

“Sure you are, Tommo.” Niall pulls away, just in time that Louis gets to see him roll his eyes. Oh well. Louis likes Niall’s words better than his actions. And obviously he wouldn’t _lie_ about something that important, so Louis is sure he means it.

When they begin walking, Louis sneaks his hand into Niall’s. Very subtle, that he is.


	9. …asking you out

**September 2008 - High school year eleven**

From the moment Louis thinks out it for the first time, to the moment he actually gets his shit together and asks Niall out, weeks passes by. Not because he forgets, or because he isn’t actually sure he wants to, nor even because of them starting back up in school and not having quite as much time together as before outside classes.

No it’s because Louis is a coward. Every time he decides that now’s the moment, he’s gonna do it now, then Niall looks at him with those blue eyes, and he loses every thought running through his head. Louis isn’t one to become speechless! He’s too open-mouthed for his own good sometimes, but Niall makes him go quiet without even trying.

He doesn’t get nervous, because he fears Niall is going to reject him. He’s hold Niall’s hand and sneaked enough kisses on his cheek and the tip of his nose to know he’s at least somewhat interested. To be honest, though, then Louis really isn’t sure at all why his palms get all sweaty and why he can’t get a single word to leave his mouth.

It’s getting ridiculous really, and it’s just getting worse and worse the more he tries. He stutters and shakes, and it’s embarrassing!

All he wants to do after all is ask the lad out! It’s not like he’s asking him to marry him!

“You can do this. A deep breath, and then just ask,” Louis mutters to himself. He’s standing with his head into the locker. He’s just supposed to put his books in from last class, and then meet Niall in front of the school, so they can walk back home together. “It’s like eight simple words. Nothing you can’t handle! Just ask if he wanna go out with you, you fool!”

Someone clears their throat behind him, and Louis gets so shocked that he bangs his head right up into the top of the locker when he turns around to see who’s behind him. He’s terrified that it’s going to be Niall, and that he’s heard his murmuring.

Instead Louis finds the odd and quiet kid from his maths class. Liam, he thinks. The one with the Bieber hair and the puppy eyes.

“ _What?_ ” he hisses, and immediately feels bad when the kid flinches. It’s just that he’s so nervous, and he really can’t deal with anything right now, not if he’s ever going to get the courage to actually ask Niall.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay? You looked like someone either close to fainting or having a panic attack.” The boy sounds bewildered, like he can’t actually believe he’s standing there. He probably regrets ever thinking about approaching Louis. It just makes Louis feel even worse. As far as he’s aware then the kid hasn’t always got it easy. It probably required a lot of courage from him to go over there.

“Don’t be. I’m the one who should apologize. For sneering. That wasn’t fair. And yeah. I guess. A bit nervous,” he admits, settling for a friendlier tone this time. Liam still seems tense, but he breathes out, and even though Louis hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath, then he still sees it as improvement.

“Nervous?” he asks, and perks up a bit. Not like he’s happy that Louis is nervous, but like he wanna help if he can.

Louis could probably just tell him to fuck off, and the kid would run without further do, but Louis might need a bit of calming down, and maybe Liam can help him with that. A few encouraging words would probably do him some good.

So Louis decides that the kid is good enough, and that he can trust him with this. “I wants to ask someone out, but for some reason I can’t seem to get a word over my lips when I try. Which is a new development I’m not all that fond of.”

“Oh…” Liam says hesitating a bit. “Who’s the lucky bird then? Maybe send her flowers and a card. I’m sorry, I don’t know much about girls.”

“Well you see, it’s not a bird exactly, but a guy, and I’m not sure exactly that he’d appreciate flowers and a card,” Louis grins, watching Liam blush deeply.

“Is it that Niall dude, you always hang out with?” Liam then blurts out, and looks absolutely horrified when he does so. If Louis wasn’t totally gone for a certain Irish lad already, then he’d totally see the appeal in the cute puppy standing in front of him.

“Well, Liam, if I didn’t know better then I’d say you were stalking me,” Louis teases, just to see the blush he knows will appear on the lad’s cheeks.

“NO! I…”

“Don’t worry, mate. It’s alright. I know I’m a good looking guy.” He wriggles his eyebrows, trying to make Liam laugh, but it only seem to make it worse, and Louis has honestly never seen anyone so red in the head from embarrassment. He decides then, that he should probably stop teasing before he chases the guy away totally. “But yeah, it’s Niall. Niall isn’t really the flower type of person.” At least Louis doesn’t _think_ he is. _Oh god_ , what if he is?!

Liam stutters a little when he says, “N-no, he doesn’t seem like the flower t-type. Seems pretty straight forward. Maybe j-just ask him? He seems quite into you too? Like he always look at you like you’re the only one there?”

Maybe it is that easy. No, Louis _knows_ that it is that easy. He still needs to actually say the words, though. It does help a little, knowing that Liam thinks it’s just as easy. Though Louis does think he’s quite good at reading people then it’s still nice having someone else’s opinion too. Especially when it match up with his own.

“You’re alright. Come hang out with us once, yeah?” he offers. “Now I’ve gotta go get my man. Thanks for listening, mate!”

Liam’s back to looking confused, but Louis just swings his bag over his shoulder and waves at Liam before heading out to where he knows Niall will be waiting.

Niall is standing with his phone in his hand, in the shadow from one of the trees very close to the entrance. He’s leaning against the tree and fidgeting with his hands. He still hasn’t noticed Louis.

Before walking over there, Louis takes a deep breath. He can do this! He marches over there, determined. Niall looks up when he’s halfway over. He lights up in a smile.

“Hey! What took you so lo…”

“You should go out with me!” Louis blurts out, interrupting Niall before he’s done. And that… that didn’t really come out quite as he had wanted it to. Stupid! You were meant to ask, not demand! He kinda wants to hit himself for being an idiot.

Niall looks surprised, but not like he’s against the idea. “Oh I… yeah okay, we can do that.”

“Really?” Louis asks hopefully.

“Yeah, sure. Friday?”

“It’s a date!”

Louis lets his arm fall around Niall’s waist, so he can be a little closer to him as they walk. Niall doesn’t seem to mind, and just lets his head rest on Louis’ shoulder for a moment.

When they walk away, Louis sees Liam leave the school. He makes a mental note to himself to remember giving the lad a chance.


	10. …first dates

**September 2008 - High school year eleven**

Louis has got it all planned. He’s going for the typical first date, with a fancy restaurant, a table for two and a menu-cart that should be quite nice. He’s very unsure about the whole thing. Isn’t actually sure it’ll be Niall’s thing at all, being wined and dined. He made his mum help him find a restaurant, and also let her help find his clothes after she kept insisting that she could help. And then her, Lottie and Fizzy all helped do his hair, because apparently he didn’t do it well enough himself.

He even gets to borrow the car for the night. A real gentleman picks his date up, as his mum says, handing him the keys.

“Now, I expect a son in law when you get back here,” she yells after him when he leaves. Louis sputters and flushes deeply.

“Shut up!”

So Louis pulls up in Niall’s driveway a few minutes before seven pm, clothes and hair on spot. He’s even got flowers with him. Niall is probably going to laugh at him, but he wants to do this right. Besides, if Niall doesn’t want the flowers, then it wouldn’t hurt getting in a few extra points with Niall’s mum. 

Louis gets out of the car, and takes the flowers with him. They’re all kinds of different ones. A lot of yellow ones too, because Louis hadn’t wanted to just do roses, and he likes all the yellow ones better anyway. They remind him of sunshine, and more importantly of Niall.

When he knocks on the door, it takes Niall exactly two seconds to open and another three to leave the house with a slam of the door. He’s red in the head, and all down his neck, and he’s a little breathless like he’s been running around.

“Hurry! We gotta go before Maura gets here,” Niall yells, taking Louis hand in his before pulling him along.

“What?” Louis asks confused. He lets himself be moved towards the car, though, without really protesting. Niall just laughs and pushes Louis towards the driver’s seat, as he himself moves around the car to hop in beside Louis.

Louis hands over the flowers to Niall, who takes them with a grin as he waits for Louis to begin driving. “Yellow, I like it,” he says, picking at a couple of the flowers.

“So… what was that about then?” Louis asks, not looking at Niall, but concentrating on the road. He’s not a _bad_ driver, but he’s not all that practiced either, and he’d rather not end up killing both of them by being unfocused.

“Oh nothing really. She’s just been in my hair all day. Kept insisting that she should really meet you now that you were taking me out on a date. Just do all the mum things, you know? She would have scared you away before I could.” Niall winks at him, and Louis knows he’s just teasing. “And she was threatening to show you all the baby pictures, so I thought it’d be better to just get going.”

Louis chuckles along with him, though he’s embarrassed to admit that he really would like to be showed all the baby pictures and all the stupidly cute photos of Niall growing up. He’d be adorable, Louis knows that without even having seen the pictures. He means, just look at Niall now! How could he have been anything else?

“Might have to do that soon then. Can’t steal her moment away,” Louis says fondly.

Niall replies with a, “Oh hell yes we can. You just wait till it’ll be your turn, and we’ll see if you’re still so bloody confident.”

And well now that Louis thinks about it, then he might have to hide all the photo-albums away, just in case his mum gets any great ideas when she’s finally going to meet Niall. Niall doesn’t need to know that, though, and Louis plays it cool and just sends Niall a sly smile.

While they drive to the restaurant, Niall tells him about how terrible Maura had been the whole afternoon. How nothing he’d done had seemed to be good enough, and how she’d used an hour, _a whole hour_ , on making his hair sit just right. Louis laughs right along, because it must be a mum thing then.

Louis lets his eyes leave the road for a short moment, remembering that he never really had the time to look at Niall before being pulled along quickly. Louis almost loses his breath. Niall’s gorgeous. Black skinny jeans, and a white short-sleeved button-up that fits just right. His hair is formed in a nice quiff. It’s not as wild as when Niall does it himself, nor is it flat like when Louis straightens the locks when Niall’s got bed hair.

He looks amazing, but to be fair then Louis would have said the exact same thing if he had rolled right out of bed wearing a pair of joggers and a hoodie.

“You look lovely,” Louis says before he can stop himself, but it’s worth it when Niall flushes, cheeks getting a little pinker.

“Well I better, with all that work it took!” Niall says sassily, and then moments later, a little more quiet, “Thank you.”

They get to the restaurant, and Louis hurries out of the car, so he can open the door for Niall. Maybe he’s being an idiot, but he wanna do this right. Niall looks at him confused for a moment, but he then just laughs and hold his hand out for Louis to take. Louis helps him out, and doesn’t drop his hand when they walk towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Louis kinda regrets the whole thing when they walk in there. He’s not sure what he had imagined, or how he ever thought this would be a good idea, because the restaurant really is on the _fancy_ end of the scale. They’re the only teenagers in there, everyone else being serious looking middle aged people. And it’s so quiet in there, like no one dares to open their mouth and speak up.

Oh well.

Louis pulls Niall with him over to the waiter showing people to their seats. “Uh, hello. I’ve got a table for two booked under the name Tomlinson,” he says when the waiter sends him a sceptical look. He can’t really blame the man. The two of them don’t really fit in here.

“Tomlinson? Right this way then, sir.” The waiter takes two menu-carts and shows them the way through the restaurant, to a table in the middle of the place. Perfect, Louis thinks sarcastically. “Take your time,” he then says handing over the menu-carts.

Louis pulls out a chair for Niall first, making the blond roll his eyes, but he still takes a place in the chair. Louis then takes a seat on the other side of the table, and opens the menu. And… well, Louis quickly realises that he’s got no idea what any of it is. When he glances over at Niall, then he sees that the boy looks just as confused as he is.

“Is this written in French?” Niall then asks, closing the menu and putting it down on the table.

“I’ve got no bloody idea,” Louis admits, and he can’t help but laugh. Probably a bit too loud for the quiet place too, if going by the glances he gets from some of the other costumers.

“Alright we’ve got two options as far as I can see,” he then says, making Niall look at him questionably. “We either guess and hope we get something eatable, or…” The first idea could definitely be a laugh, but most likely they’ll end up not getting anything to eat. Louis is more keen on the second idea, to be honest. “Or, we take of before the waiter gets back, and finds a pizza-place or something like that instead.”

Niall looks all hopeful when Louis mentions option number two. “Well I say we better run then,” Niall laughs, nodding towards where the waiter is returning.

Louis sends the younger boy a grin, before quickly getting up. Niall laughs loud and brightly when Louis takes the run, and seconds later he feels Niall’s hand in his own as they’re running off together. No one tries to stop them, and Louis can’t help but think they’re probably relieved to get rid of the two teens.

When they get outside, they’re both out of breath, and Louis notices how Niall’s face is flushed, eyes bright, and smile not once vanishing. Louis kisses him before he can stop himself. Niall doesn’t seem to mind the snog anyway, and willingly pushes his lips against Louis’. He lets his fingers tangle into Niall’s hair, messing the quiff up. He might like it better this way anyway.

“Mmmh” Niall hums, when Louis goes to pull away. His eyes are closed, and his lips parted. Louis seriously considers in that moment to say screw the date, and spend his evening right here, just kissing Niall with everything he’s got. He’ll definitely do that some other night. All the nights he’ll be able to, really.

“Go on then. In we get,” Louis grins. He turns Niall around and lightly smacks his bum to get him going. Niall only answer with a very rude gesture with his fingers.

It doesn’t take long to find an overnight diner not long from the restaurant, where Louis pulls in. The first thing Louis notices when they walk inside, is how much more friendly the atmosphere is here than the first place they were. Louis immediately takes a liking to it, when the waitress greets them with a smile from behind the counter.

“Just take a place wherever you’d like, lads,” she says. “I’ll be with you in a second.”

Louis pulls Niall with him towards a corner booth. The place is close to empty, with only a man sitting in the other end of the place, but to Louis that’s just a plus. He’d rather have Niall all to himself.

The waitress wasn’t lying, and she’s there with a notepad and a pen only a few seconds later. “Good evening, what can I help you with?” she asks, and the smile she sends them doesn’t seem fake. “First time here?” Both of them nods as an answer. “Well then, I’d recommend bacon-cheese burgers with chips on the side. Best thing on the menu, I tell you. Maybe a double shared milkshake too?” she says, glancing at where their fingers are interlaced with each other.

Louis’ down for burgers, and the milkshake idea sound like something out of a movie. He looks up at Niall who just nods. “Yes please, that sounds perfect.”

“Alrigthy then. I’ll be back in a moment.”

While they wait, they chat and they laugh, and it all feels so much better than it would have ever done at the fancy place. He doesn’t need to impress Niall either, he realises. He’s already got him right where he wants him. Right at his side.

As it turns out, then it’s the best fricking burgers Louis has ever gotten, and going from the look on Niall’s face when he takes a bite, then he very much agrees.

Louis very quickly learns that Niall steals food whenever he gets the chance. Even though he’s got more than enough chips on his own plate, then he still sneaks away more than a few from Louis’ plate. Louis pretends he doesn’t notice, and Niall seem content.

They make a big deal out of the milkshake. Places it in the middle of the table, with each their straw, and drinks at the same time. Niall breaks down in pure laughter only seconds later, sputtering milkshake everywhere. He then proceeds to lick Louis on the tip of his nose, claiming that there was milkshake there, and that he couldn’t let Louis sit there with things in his face.

Louis just rolls his eyes, grin big on his lips.


	11. …meeting your parents

**September 2008 - High school year eleven**

Louis isn’t really quite prepared when he meets Niall’s parents for the first time. It wasn’t a part of the plan at all, and not even anything they had discussed much. Only mentioned it once or twice in a passing. Here they are, though, with Niall’s parents right in front of them.

“You said you wouldn’t be home until later,” Niall says, a bit surprised, but not all that dazed really.

It’s not like they were _doing_ anything embarrassing anyway. Just lying around on the sofa, cuddled together and watching some weird arse movie, doesn’t really qualify as something blush-worthy. They’d been snogging for a while earlier, and Niall’s hair is a bit messed up, and it wouldn’t surprise him if his own were as well.  Louis’ lips feel a little sore too, which was totally worth it by the way. The hair could probably be excused from lying around on the couch ever since this afternoon when they got back from school, and Louis’ the only one knowing about his sore lips.

They should be okay.

“I did, yeah, but Bobby got a call from the job before we could even order, so the date was cancelled in favour of using two hours fixing some machine that had broken down,” Maura laughs. She doesn’t seem all that annoyed that her date night was ruined, and instead just take it all good-heartedly. He guesses Niall hasn’t got it from strangers then.

“And you couldn’t figure something out afterwards?” The question seems to mostly be polite, because Niall rests his head down on Louis’ chest, and closes his eyes. Louis holds him a little closer in his arms. Impressed with himself that it’s even possible with how they’re lying, tangled up in each other.

“Well we _could_ have, but you see I then remembered that you’d mentioned something about inviting Lewis over, and we thought we’d take the change and say hi.”

Her words immediately makes Louis tense up a little. Niall opens an eye, and looks at him questionably. He must realise that Louis is freaking a little bit out, because he sighs and perks Louis on the lips before sitting up with a stretch of his back.

“Ma, you’re making him freak out. He’s not a very nice pillow when he tense all up.” And thank you very much, Niall freaking Horan, for making him sound like a right fool when he’s supposed to meet the parents of his boyfriend for the first time!

“Oh dear, no reason for that!” Maura gets closer to the sofa, so Louis sits up, to not make everything even worse. She takes his hand gently, and then before he can even react, pulls him in for a hug. “I’m just so happy for finally meeting you! Niall’s been talking so much about you. Lewis here and Lewis there, and it’s so nice meeting the person who makes my boy so happy!”

“And with all that talking, yet you still can’t say his name right,” Niall mutters, making Maura send him a glance that says shut up very clearly. Louis really just wants to laugh.

“Go make tea. Where’s your manners, Niall,” she scolds, making a gesture towards the kitchen. “Bobby, go make sure he does it right, please? Four mugs, yes darlings?”

Niall mutters something under his breath before getting up on his feet. He sends Louis a sorry smile, before pulling Bobby with him out in the kitchen. When both of them are gone, Maura takes a place on the sofa next to Louis. She sends him a friendly smile.

“Louis,” she says, this time pronouncing his name right. Louis gets the idea it was just to annoy Niall. “I really am happy to finally meet you. Niall’s been going through way too much trouble to keep you away from me. It’s like he’s afraid I’m gonna embarrass him.” She winks at him, making him laugh. This isn’t as bad as he had expected.

“I’m sure he’s only a tiny bit afraid that’s what’s going to happen,” Louis chuckles, and Maura laughs with him.

“Only a tiny bit yes. Now tell me about yourself. I need to know everything.” So Louis tells her a bit about himself. About his parents, and school, and some of his interests. And because he can’t stop himself then he talks way too much about Niall, considered it’s himself he’s supposed to be telling about. Maura doesn’t seem to mind, and just hums along as he talks.

It doesn’t take too long before Niall and Bobby come back with two mugs with tea each. Niall gives Louis one of the mugs, and then curls into his side. He sends both of them a suspicious glance, like he’s sure at least of one them has done something to embarrass him.

Louis takes a sip from the mug, and can happily note that there’s neither sugar nor milk in it. Perfect! He sighs content.

“So, I’ve always wondered, just how cute of a baby Niall was,” Louis says cheekily, pretending not to notice the death glare he gets from Niall for his trouble. Maura squeals happily, and puts her tea down on the table as she runs off.

“I hate you,” Niall hisses, making Bobby laugh from where he’s sitting on the soft looking chair placed beside the couch.

“It was inevitable anyway, don’t you think?” he asks with kind eyes. “She’s been threatening to do just that for weeks now.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t have to encourage her!” Niall whines, punching Louis gently on the arm.

Louis’ got no regrets honestly. Especially not when Maura comes back with three albums full of baby pictures, she goes through while telling Louis every single interesting story there could possibly be to the pictures. Niall stops blushing after a while, and just sits with his head resting on Louis’ shoulder while listening.


	12. …when my family loves you just as much as I do

**October 2008 - High school year eleven**

Louis’ mum has been nagging him for ages, about bringing Niall around so all of them can meet him. Now Louis loves his family, he really does, but he’s also aware that it’s big, and _loud_ , and he really doesn’t wanna scare Niall away any time soon. So he’s been hesitating with doing so.

Maybe also just a tiny bit because Louis doesn’t really wanna share Niall with anyone just yet, and he’s got no doubt in his mind that they’ll all love Niall as much as he does. It’s first when his mum begins threatening with grounding him until he brings Niall over, that he finally agrees.

The worst of it all, is that Niall shows no sign of being nervous at all, where Louis is close to dying from the whole thing. Aren’t it supposed to be the other way around?! Niall’s the one who should be freaking out! But no, he’s just there, pretending everything is cool. Or Louis at least is going to keep claiming that’s how it is.

“Calm down. You look like we’re about to so something dangerous. Actually no not even that, because for some reason I don’t think that would’ve gotten you nearly this worked up. It’s your family, Lou,” Niall teases.

They’re walking home from school together, and instead of running of to either Niall’s place, or somewhere else entirely, then Louis had promised his mum that he’d bring Niall around this afternoon. In return she’d promised she would make sure everyone was home to meet him. Because that’s _exactly_ what Louis needs.

“Shut it! I’m fine!”

Niall just looks at him doubtfully. He then sneaks his hand into Louis’, and squeezes his fingers gently. As if to say, I’m here.

Louis has to take a dep breath when they get home, before opening the door. He’s not really sure why this is making him this nervous. Maybe because he just really has a good feeling about Niall, and because he can’t imagine doing anything that’d ever make him not want to be with Niall.

As soon as Louis opens the door, they meet happy laughter and an especially loud shriek from Fizzy who comes running right into Louis’ arms. He hears small toddler feet following closely after, and through all Fizzy’s hair he can see Phoebe and Daisy send big eyes towards the new person in their home.

“Mum says he’s your _boyfriend,_ ” Fizzy whispers into Louis’ ear, as she sends a glaze to Niall.

“Oh did she now?” Louis whispers right back. “I don’t know. Do you think he’d be a good boyfriend?”

That makes Fizzy eye Niall again, this time looking like she’s concentrating hard. “Think he might be,” she then admits. She then blushes a little and quickly adds, “He’s very pretty.”

Louis laughs in return, and puts her down. Well alright then. Good for him she’s so young. Fizzy hesitates for a moment, after she’s been put down, and then seems to decide that Niall aren’t dangerous, and goes to hug him next. Niall seems a little bit surprised, but he doesn’t push her away, and hugs her just as tight as he would Louis.

That seems to be all the twins need too, because they laugh and runs over to attack Niall’s legs with hugs of their own.

‘Help,’ Niall mouths at him, kids hanging all over. The smirk Louis sends him, makes Niall roll his eyes.

“Girls, c’mon now. Let Niall go, we still needs to say hi to mum and Mark,” Louis laughs.

He picks Daisy up in his arms, and takes Phoebe’s hand with his free. Fizzy takes Niall’s hand, and pulls the boy with her, while yelling, “MUM, THEY’RE HERE!” Like she doesn’t already know. Some kind of miracle would have happened if she hadn’t heard the loud welcome they just got.

They find them in the kitchen. Jay and Mark are drinking tea, and Lottie is sitting with her arms folded across her chest with a pout on her lips. Louis wonders what has gotten her worked into such a mood. Fizzy doesn’t really give Niall a chance to say hi to anyone before pushing him into a chair and making herself comfortable right on top of him. Niall’s got a dumbstruck expression on his face, and Frizzy seems quite happy with herself. Well at least Louis doesn’t have to worry about her approval.

Louis leaves Niall in the hands of his baby sister, while he helps the two youngest into their highchairs, so the whole family can be gathered together.

“Are you going to introduce us then?” his mum asks pointedly, raising an eyebrow in Louis direction.

“Well as you’re very much aware then this is Niall.” Louis looks at her sassily. It’s not like she doesn’t know either. “Niall, this is my mum, Jay, and my stepdad, Mark. The sulky one is Lottie, and you’ve already met Fizzy and the twins.  

“Yeah, hi,” Niall says, trying to keep Fizzy still on his lap. He’s not having much luck, but then again Louis would have been very surprised if he had been able to make her still. She’s a Tomlinson after all, and Louis been told too much energy is a common trade in the family. Not that Louis agrees. Personally he’s plenty settled down. That’s the story he’s going with at least.

For a while the lots of them just sits there talking. His mum asks Niall all kinds of questions to make conversation, and Niall answers all of them with a smile. He’s clearly charming her in best fashion, and Louis couldn’t be prouder. He’s found a good one, he’s very much aware of that.

Louis impressed with how long it takes before Fizzy insists that Niall should go play with them. He doesn’t get much of a choice in the matter once she first has decided she wanna play. Another Tomlinson trade. That stubbornness is legendary.

Niall just laughs good-heartedly and goes with her. Both Jay and Mark get up too, each taking a twin with them. On the way into the living room, Jay stops by Louis’ chair and kisses him on the forehead. “Keep that one around, yeah. And talk to your sister,” she whispers into his hair, before nodding towards Lottie who hasn’t moved out of her seat. He just nods at her to tell her he’s got it.   

“What’s up with you then,” Louis asks Lottie once the rest of them has run of into the living room. She’s been pouting through the whole thing, and hasn’t said a word since they got here.

“I don’t like him,” she says stubbornly in return.

“And why’s that?”

She mutters something Louis can’t quite make out, so he just raises an eyebrow and watches her expectantly. After a moment she gives in, and says a little louder, “He’s stealing you away. I don’t want you to have a boyfriend! Boys are stupid!”

“They are indeed. This one is a good one, though. Yeah? Don’t you think he at least deserved a chance? I like him a lot, you know? Almost as much as I like you.”

“But you’re spending _all_ your time with him! It’s not fair!”

“You know what? If you promise to give him a real chance, then I promise you that we’ll hang out here loads more, alright?”

For a moment she just eyes him, clearly thinking hard. At least she’s considering his deal. “Fine,” she says, before getting up to join the rest of them in the living room. Louis follows closely after.

It’s nice, just watching Niall play around with all his siblings, and it’s even better to see how all of them very quickly falls in love with him. Best of all, though, must be when Niall sends him a big grin, and yells at him to come join.


	13. …stealing your glasses

**January 2009 - High school year eleven**

Louis doesn’t see Niall much through the Christmas holiday. Visiting family in Ireland, Niall had said with a frown when he told Louis a couple of days before Christmas that they wouldn’t be able to hang out much. Louis had pouted in return, saying that he wouldn’t let Niall go, and instead hide him underneath his bed where Maura and Bobby would never find him.

He waves goodbye to Niall, standing in the driveway for minutes afterwards, a couple of days later. Stupid Christmas! It’s no fun anyway, when Niall isn’t there with him.

His mum lets him sulk for a couple of days, until even she becomes tired of looking at his sour face. He’s being pushed out of the door with the order of doing _something_ that would take away the frown on his face.

It isn’t really until he gets an text from Niall a couple of days after New Year, that the smile fully returns to his face.

He’s waiting by their front door, when the car drives up, and he’s on his feet before Niall can even open the door of the car. He might have missed him just a tiny bit.

The first thing Louis notices after letting Niall go from the hug he gives him, is the pair of nerdy looking glasses sitting on his nose.

Louis smirks, and bops him on the nose with his finger. It makes Niall’s eyes go unfocused and cross-eyed, which is  absolutely adorable. “These are a new addition,” he laughs, just as Niall pushes him away with a pout.

“Accessories!” Niall whines, though Louis notices Maura rolling her eyes in the back of his eye. Probably not then.

With a shrug he just says, “Whatever. You look cute.” And then with a whisper into Niall’s ear, “Kinda hot too,” which makes Niall splutter and become red in the head. Louis isn’t sorry. It was exactly the result he was hoping for, so why would he be? Niall blushing is one of the best things in the world.

“Shut up!”

Louis just laughs, and pulls Niall in for a kiss. Niall seems to relax a little, like he was afraid Louis would make fun of him because of the glasses. Louis knows, though, how insecure Niall gets sometimes, and if there’s anything he wouldn’t want to do then it’s make Niall feel bad because of it.

Besides, Louis very quickly learns to love those glasses very much. Even though Niall keeps insisting he doesn’t actually need them, then Louis sees how he has to squint his eyes to see things far away when he’s not wearing them, so he begins telling Niall just how much he likes how he looks with the glasses framing his eyes. How it just makes his eyes even more beautiful. And it’s true. The black frame makes Louis feel like he’s looking at the most wonderful picture. The way Niall’s cheeks make the glasses move whenever he smiles, makes Louis’ heart beat a little faster.

It’s cute too, watching the glasses fog all up when they snog, though Louis usually steals them away once they do, because they’re keeping him from seeing Niall’s eyes whenever they seem to get the same thought of opening their eyes at the same time.

They’re playing videogames at Niall’s place one afternoon after school, and Niall is winning at Mario Cart. Again. They’ve been playing five rounds now, and no matter how many turtle shells Louis throws after him, then it doesn’t seem to be doing him any good. Louis is a very sore loser, he’ll have to admit to that. The thing just is, that Niall usually _never_ wins when they play videogames. He’s normally too unfocused, and, as Louis is beginning to suspect, then he probably couldn’t really see everything going on at the screen before he got those fancy new glasses of his.

Louis is not happy with the new development.

An idea then pops into his head. He looks over at Niall, who’s biting on his lip in concentration. Before Niall can do anything to stop him, Louis reaches out and steals the glasses. He carefully, but also quickly shoves them underneath the bed where Niall can’t reach without having to stop playing.

“Hey!” he complains. “Give ‘em back!”

“Nah. Just accessories anyway, right?” Louis says smugly. Niall opens his mouth to protest, but they both know he’s got nothing. After all, then it’s himself who keeps saying so. He pouts at Louis, but goes back to playing.

Louis catches up on him quickly now, and he shouts in victory when he reaches the finish line right before Niall.

He’s almost just as bad of a winner as he’s a sore loser, but Niall just rolls his eyes, and starts a new game anyway.


	14. …a picture of happiness

**May 2009 - High school year eleven**

“Smile!” Niall yells, pointing his phone in Louis direction. Louis just makes a grimace, and Niall pouts at the result. He’s been at it for weeks, trying over and over again to ‘get the perfect picture’ as Niall says, but apparently Louis has an annoying ability to ruin every single one of his tries.

“Sorry, Love,” he says, unbothered. “I’ve told you, I’m not very photogenic. Go take a picture of a flower instead, if you want something pretty to look at.” He makes a movement with his hand, gesturing around them, where there’s plenty of pretty things to take pictures of.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Niall whines, and rolls over, so he’s lying on his back in the grass. He keeps eye contact with Louis through the whole thing, pout still evident in his eyes.

“Do what? That’s just how my face looks.” He just doesn’t like people taking pictures of him, and he’s tried to tell Niall that, but he just keeps insisting. Now Louis can’t exactly say no to Niall, and doesn’t try to stop him when he takes the pictures. What he doesn’t do, though, is make it easy for Niall to get the picture he wants. Maybe he’s being silly, but it seems stupid taking pictures of him, when there’s so many things that’s so much more beautiful.

Niall just huffs, and goes back to looking at his phone, so Louis turns back to his book too. He needs to read two chapters of the thing for Monday, and the book is so boring. Mostly because Louis isn’t big on reading, and prefers the movies over a book any day. He knows Niall should be reading too, though the lad keeps insisting he read the whole book in one go the first day they got it. It’s the only time Louis has seen him with the book too, and yet he’s still the only one in their class who’s actually able to talk about the book like he’s been reading it forty times.

Louis doesn’t know how he ever got involved with someone who must be ten times smarter than he is. Or even more important how Niall somehow seems to still find him interesting. It has probably something to do with the fact that even though Louis knows Niall is smart as hell, then the blond doesn’t really seem to think so himself. Louis’ seen his grades, though. Almost straight A’s all over the line, without even putting in much of an effort. Personally, Louis is struggling even passing some of his classes.

It doesn’t take long before Louis gets the by now familiar feeling that comes every time Niall tries to trick him into relaxing.

“Nialler,” he sighs, looking up from the book. He’s read just about half a page.

“Yeah?” Niall says innocently, and sends him his best wide-eyed expression. He’s good at it too, though Louis has had enough time to learn just when it’s sincere and when to look past the expression of innocence.

Louis can’t help but laugh. “You’re a menace. You know that right? Think you’re all sneaky, when you really aren’t. You should think you’d gotten better at it over time, but no.”

The glace Niall sends him is so offended, which just makes him look even cuter than he already is, and Louis almost coos. Sometimes the lad has some unfair advantages when it comes to Louis, because Louis literally becomes like melted butter in his hands.

“Excuse you, _Lewis_ , I’m plenty sneaky!” Niall smirks at him, and turns his phone around to show Louis. “To your information, then I’m actually so sneaky, that I’ve finally gotten my picture.” Niall’s smile becomes all proud and happy, and Louis can’t even be annoyed with it. Not really.

And Niall’s right. The picture isn’t bad. It’s Louis lying on his stomach, with the book spread out in front of him, a hand holding it down, so the pages won’t turn in the slight wind surrounding them. And he’s grinning big, his eyes pinched together like he does when the smile is sincere. The blue and the green in the background makes it all stand out even more. It’s still missing something, for Louis to actually call in perfect.

He snatches Niall phone out of his hand, and turns back to the camera. Before Niall can even react he’s taken a bunch of pictures of the boy, and he keeps doing so, as Niall gets up to steal it back. He laughs the whole way through it, so Louis knows he’s not mad.

“Give it back,” he complains, trying to reach for the phone, but Louis sits up, and keeps it out of Niall’s reach.

“Why? It’s your turn to be the model now. You’re a much prettier one anyway.”

“Oh shut up, I’m not!” He flushes all down the neck, and of course he is, Louis thinks. There aren’t really any arguments that could possibly win this fight, because Louis knows he’s bloody well right.

“C’mere,” Louis then says, gesturing towards the grass in front of him. Niall looks at him a bit suspicious for a moment, but then he must decide why not, because he crawls over, and settles down carefully on his knees in front of Louis.

When he’s there Louis plants a soft kiss on the tip of Niall’s nose, and while he does so, he takes a picture with the phone. The angle is weird, and the picture probably not all the good, but it’s mostly for fun anyway. When Louis pulls away too look, though, the picture is more than perfect. It’s a bit blurry at the edges, but focuses on the two of them like Louis had wanted to. It looks so soft and gentle, a small smile playing at the corner of Niall’s lips. He’s got his head bent slightly, so Louis without a problem could kiss his nose. And just the way they’re looking at each other. It says it all.

“Here’s your perfect picture. A picture of happiness,” Louis says, handing back the phone to Niall. The way Niall smiles down at the phone, makes Louis think he agrees wholeheartedly.


	15. …making sweet love to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is a smutty chapter, just as a heads up if you're not comfortable reading smut! Contains bottom Niall, Top Louis, and generally just fluffy first time sex. It also kinds sucks, so there's that lmao

**October 2009 - High school year twelve**

It kinda just happens. They’ve been together for a while now, and it’s not like Louis hasn’t _thought_ about sex. Actually the thought has crossed his mind way too many times already. Niall hasn’t really made any indications that he wants to do anything, though, and to Louis it’s most important that Niall is comfortable with every little thing they do together. Besides Louis doesn’t need sex to be with Niall. It’s enough even without it.

Or it doesn’t _just_ happen, because Niall’s obviously planned it.

They’re at Niall’s, his parents not home. Bobby had a work thing, and Maura was visiting a friend’s house for the evening.

A movie is playing on the telly, and they’re cuddled together on the couch. Louis can sense that something is up, though, because Niall is all tense and he doesn’t even pretend to watch the movie.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, petting Niall’s hair in a slow motion.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Niall lies, making Louis frown in return. Something obviously is, but Niall just shakes his head, and smiles at Louis. “I promise. Nothing is wrong.”

Louis doesn’t believe him, but he can’t really force Niall to talk, if the boy doesn’t want to. He really wishes that Niall would tell him. He hates not knowing, especially when it’s about something that’s making Niall upset.

So instead of forcing words over Niall’s lips, Louis holds the lad a little closer into his chest. He kisses him on the forehead, and without saying a word tells him that Louis’ there for him if he needs him to be. Niall blushes slightly, but snuggles into Louis’ arms.

For a while they just lay there like that. Both of them having forgotten everything about the movie. Louis’ a tiny bit surprised when Niall begins kissing his collarbone, but it’s not like he minds at all. Niall moves farther up his neck, and over his chin until he gets to Louis lips.

Louis carefully rolls them around, so he’s got Niall’s body beneath him. Niall’s legs spread easily, making more than enough space for him, without him crushing the blond. He deepens the snog a little, playfully parts Niall’s lips with his tongue. A small whimper leaves Niall, and Louis can’t help but feel triumphant and smug. There’s nothing better than making sure Niall can’t keep the small noises inside.

The snogging is all that happens for a while, and Louis is quite content, really, so it’s not weird when he gets a tiny bit surprised when Niall lets his angles lock with each other by Louis arse, and Louis is being pulled down. Their crotches bump together, and Louis can feel how Niall’s half hard in his jeans. That’s not really uncommon for any of them, and Louis doesn’t think much of it till Niall grinds his hips against Louis’ a little. Louis can’t keep the small moan from leaving his lips by the movement. Well, alright then.

He pulls away a little, so he’s able to see Niall’s face.

“You should fuck me,” Niall mutters, flushing all down his neck. And… oh. Not exactly what Louis had expected, because Niall usually doesn’t get shy asking Louis for anything. But it makes sense he guesses. That he’d get all locked into his head, if it made him nervous to ask for.

“You sure?” Louis asks, because there’s no way in hell he’s going to turn Niall down if this is what he wants.

“Yes… _fuck_ , yes I am! Showered and everything. I’ve even bloody went out to buy condoms and lube. I’m sure, Lou. Please.”

Well fuck. Niall moves a little underneath him, sending him pleading eyes. “Yeah, ‘course babe. Fuck!”

Louis’ up on his feet, dragging Niall with him within seconds. Niall stumbles a little from the force, but he laughs at the action still.

“Too slow,” Louis mutters, and picks Niall up from the floor. Or tries to, would probably be the right way to say it. Niall obviously isn’t quite prepared for that, and instead of helping by gripping Louis so he doesn’t fall down, he squeals surprised and makes a weird movement with his arms, that make both of them stumble over. Louis does his absolute best to take off a bit of the blow, so Niall doesn’t end up getting hurt.

They end up spread across on the floor, Louis on top. After making sure Niall isn’t actually hurting, he wriggles his eyebrows at him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Eager much?” Niall laughs in return. “Could just do it on the floor, if it’s like that?”

“Niall James Horan! We’re _not_ having sex on the floor in the living room, where your _parents_ walk through regularly!” Louis says scandalized. He does play it up a little, because he might have given it a second’s thought. But no, though. Louis is a _gentleman,_ and they’re not doing it on the floor. At least not the first time, that’s it.

“Well, get up then!” Niall teases, pushing at Louis’ chest to make him move. Louis just pokes his tongue out as an answer, but he does as asked, and helps Niall up afterwards.

They walk together to Niall’s room after that, though Louis still pulls at him a tiny bit impatiently.

As soon as they get in there, both of them turns shy. Louis has never done anything like this before, and he knows for a fact that Niall hasn’t either. They’re both very much inexperienced, and as eager Louis is for this, then he’s just as nervous that he’ll end up ruining it all.

It ends up being Niall who makes the first move, taking a step to be closer to Louis and pulling him in for a kiss. Louis relaxes instantly. Kissing Niall is familiar, and not scary in the slightest. It’s something he’d do every second of the day if he could.

Louis very quickly finds his hands moving towards the end of Niall’s shirt, fingers sneaking inside and pulling the shirt up with the movement. When he doesn’t do much more than that, Niall eventually becomes impatient, and pulls away from the kiss long enough to pull the shirt of himself. Louis laughs into the kiss. Who’s the eager one now?

After that he keeps teasing. Only small touches, and he makes the kiss sweeter too. Niall huffs at him, clearly not happy with the way it’s going, but he still lets Louis have his way. Even when Louis pulls away, and instead lets his thumb run down Niall’s cheek, and over his lips. Niall tips his head back a little when Louis continues down his neck. A blush seems to follow the path his finger just went.

“Cute,” Louis whispers, and kisses Niall’s heated cheek. It just makes the blush worse, but to Louis that’s just perfect.

“You were supposed to fuck me, not tease me!” Niall whines, clearly embarrassed.

“Well in that case, you should definitely get some of all that clothes away.” Louis sends him a big smile, and steps away so he’s able to see Niall properly.

Niall hesitates for a moment, like he isn’t sure Louis’ being serious, but Louis just watches him with a smile, and waits patiently for him to reach for the button on his jeans. He’s moving too fast, though, so Louis says, “Slower. Maybe wriggle your hips for me too?”

“Oh shut up.” Niall pokes his tongue out at Louis, and pulls the jeans down without listening. It’s not that big of a loss anyway, because it just means Louis will get to see him naked faster. Suddenly it’s actually going way too slow for Louis’ liking.

Louis goes for Niall the same time Niall goes for the pants. He pushes him back onto the bed in a quick motion, and helps pull the pants down, when Niall wriggles to get them off. Louis needs a second to just appreciate the boy lying in front of him. He’s beautiful. Not that it’s a surprise really, but he is. So much soft pale skin, Louis wants to do nothing but mark, until everyone in the whole while world knows Niall belongs to him. He’s gonna do that one tikme, he thinks, and can’t help but smirk.

“Yours too, Lou. Off,” Niall demands, and Louis quickly does as asked, pulling of both his t-shirt and his pants, before joining Niall on the bed. 

He straddles the younger lad’s hips, and sends him a cheeky grin before gently nipping his earlobe with his teeth. Niall’s eyes flutter closed, when Louis moves own, and begins sucking at the skin right by his collarbone. Louis definitely doesn’t get some weird enjoyment from watching the quite big love bite when he’s done. Okay so maybe he does get a tiny bit of enjoyment out of that, but Niall doesn’t seem to mind, so Louis doesn’t feel bad about it.

Louis scouts down farther, until he’s sitting between Niall’s legs. Niall easily spreads them so make room for him there. He’s still nervous about the whole thing, and really doesn’t want to make it bad for Niall. He wanna do it, though. Knows they’re both more than ready.

For a moment he just looks at Niall’s dick. He doesn’t actually hesitate much, though, when he lets his fingers close around the half-hard cock. He jerks him off lazily, not really putting much rhythm into doing so, but it still makes Niall squirm. Niall’s not looking at him, and instead his eyes are pressed close together. Louis thinks he gets it, but would still wish Niall would look at him with those pretty eyes.

The gasp that leaves Niall’s lips, when Louis lets his lips close around the tip of his cock, is nothing Louis has ever heard before, but something he definitely would not mind hearing over and over again if possible. He goes down a little farther, and enjoys the whimper leaving Niall, and the way he’s obviously fighting hard to keep his hips still. He’s growing harder between Louis’ lips so quickly too, which makes Louis quite smug.

Louis likes this a lot. Likes how Niall seems to give him all the control, knowing very well that Louis will take care of him.

“You look beautiful, Babe,” Louis whispers, after letting up so he can breathe properly. Louis’ no expert with any of this, but Niall doesn’t seem to mind his slobby skills at all.

“Fuck, Louis. Please, want you to fuck me,” Niall groans, rolling his hips a bit more freely, now there isn’t any risk that he’d end up choking Louis.

“Have to prep you first, Love. Where’s you got that lube you were talking about earlier?”

Niall doesn’t bother answering, and instead rolls around so he’s able to reach into the drawer in the bedside table. He fishes out a bottle of lube and a condom, which he throws over to Louis.

“Tell me if I’m doing it wrong, please,” Louis says, before popping the lid on the lube. Niall just nods as a promise.

Louis very unsure of what he’s doing, but Niall hums when he covers his fingers in lube so he assumes he’s doing something right at least. He starts up with only one finger, thinking it’s best to ease into it. The first finger goes easy enough, with very little resistance, and Niall’s eyes fall shut from the slight friction. Louis works that single finger in and out for a while, until he’s sure Niall is open enough for another.

The second one is harder, and he notices how Niall’s expression changes slightly. It hurts, so Louis holds a break from moving around, and instead just waits until Niall relaxes again to continue. He twists his fingers, scissors them open gently, moved in deeper and then almost removes them again altogether. It’s making Niall keen, and come up with all sorts of amazing sounds, and Louis really just loves this. Love how much Niall trusts him with this.

Louis’ probably being too careful, and Niall writhes around impatiently, when he finally adds another finger. He’ll rather be safe than sorry, though, when it comes to Niall, so he takes all the time in the world, and just concentrates on making Niall feel good.

“Fuck, shit, oh my god!” Niall whines, moving against Louis’ fingers, like he can’t possibly stop himself. “Louuuuuu! Need you, please. Need you now. I’m really. Please! Please, wanna come with you inside!”

And well shit. There’s no way in hell Louis could ever say no to that, so he pulls his fingers out, and opens the condom with shaky hands. It’s takes too long, and Louis is getting impatient, and clearly so is Niall, but he finally gets the package open, and can roll the condom over his hard cock. Louis squeezes some more lube on his fingers, and lets his hand move over his dick a couple of times till he’s lubed up, and ready for Niall.

He places the tip of his dick at Niall’s entrance, and pushes in ever so slowly, even though he wants to do nothing but fuck into him quickly. Niall immediately squinches up, clearly hurting, so Louis stops and waits until Niall is relaxed, to start moving again. It takes a while, but they get there together.

“Fuck me now, c’mon,” Niall whispers, and Louis follows his command, pulls out and trusts right back in.

It’s surprisingly easy finding a rhythm that’s good for both of them, and at one particular trust, Niall’s eyes become wide and a sob leaves him. It doesn’t look like it’s a bad thing, though, especially not with how Niall uses his legs to keep Louis pressed directly at that spot. With the next trust he aims for the same place, and Niall’s reaction is amazing.

It takes embarrassingly short time for Louis to be close to the edge. He blames it on being young and inexperienced. Luckily for him then it seems like Niall’s just as gone as he is, so he probably won’t disappoint. Louis sneaks his hand in between them, so he can get his fingers around Niall’s cock, and jerk him off, while he trusts into him. No matter how close he is, then he still wants Niall to come first. Wants to feel how he clenches around Louis when he does so.

He’s not disappointed either. Niall comes a few seconds later, whimpering beautifully in Louis’ ear as he does so. Louis can’t keep his eyes open when he feels Niall’s muscles contract around him.

“Fuck!” he moans, and trusts two times more before falling right of the edge.

Louis collapses down on Niall once he’s come. He tries to not squeeze the boy, but it’s hard staying up when his whole body is shaking through the post orgasm. He goes to pull out, so he can roll them around, but Niall stops him before he can do so.

“Uh-uh,” Niall protests, fighting hard to keep Louis still. “Stay a little longer?” And well who’s Louis to deny him that?


	16. …surviving your terrible pet

**November - High school year twelve**

Niall gets his first pet year twelve of high school. Louis is happy for him, as he knows very well just how long the blond has begged his mum to let him have one. Or at least he’s happy for him just up till the moment Louis meets the damn cat for the first time. Niall had always talked about dogs, though Maura said it was too much trouble, so they ended up settling for a cat instead.

Niall hadn’t wanted a kitten, and instead they had adopted a stray cat from the shelter.

Louis has never met an animal quite as evil as that cat. It’s scraggy and old when Niall gets it, misses half an ear, and seems to hate everyone but Niall who it loves dearly. Louis especially seems to have become the interest of the cat’s hate. Niall always says it’s just because Louis is being mean to her, and that’s the only reason he isn’t getting along with miss Pawnee, as he so gracefully has named the cat.

If it wasn’t because Niall loves the damn thing so much, then Louis would have ‘accidently’ lost it somewhere far away from him. Like a motorway or something equally cruel. Some days when it sends him an smug look as it claims it place on Niall’s stomach so Louis has to move, Louis still considers it with every bone in his body.

It’s all worth it, though, when Niall shushes the cat away, and for once lets Louis be the winner after a long day where he just needs some cuddles from his boyfriend. Because Niall is always there for him when he needs him, Louis has got no doubt in his mind about that. He needs no promises, no words to even being said about it. They’re the most important thing to each other every time it counts.

So Louis might not like Niall’s cat, and honestly finds her to be a pestilence of world class, but he survives through it. Survives every day the cat hisses at him when he comes to visit Niall. Survives the day it disturbs them when they’re snogging on Niall’s bed, and Niall says it’d be rude to continue when she was watching. He doesn’t kill the cat when scratches his face, and it also survives the countless of times it bites his fingertips.

Maybe Niall’s right, though. Maybe Louis isn’t all nice to the cat, but really she deserves it more times than not. She deserves it when she scratches a hole in his favourite jacket, and he returns the favour by dropping a bit of water on her when she walks by. She definitely deserves it when she poops in his shoe, and Louis fights back by locking her away in a cupboard for like an hour until Niall finds her and yells at Louis for being a jerk to poor miss Pawnee. 

Miss Pawnee deserved every minute, though Louis doesn’t say that, and instead just says sorry to the cat while Niall watches closely with angry-red cheeks. Louis lies his arse off when he apologises to the cat, but Niall seems happier afterwards, so it’s well worth it for Louis.

Louis survives the damn cat, because in the end he just really loves Niall, and does it really even matter then? Louis doesn’t think so, and honestly he’d survive a thousand miss Pawnees just to be with Niall.


	17. …being there for you

**December 2009 - High school year twelve**

It takes a while, but Louis and Niall’s cat, miss Pawnee, finally settles for some sort of truce. Most days it just involves ignoring the other’s existence, but every hate is forgotten the day Niall’s parents tells him they’re divorcing, because the young lad needs both of them there to comfort him. And then the same truce steps in the day Bobby moves back to Ireland, leaving Niall crying for days. Those days are hard for all of them. For Maura for losing her husband for good now, even though it might be for the best. Hard for Niall’s brother Greg, even considered the fact that the older man has long moved away from home and is happily married. It’s hard for Louis and miss Pawnee who have to comfort Niall the very best they can.

Nothing compares to how hard it must be for Niall, though. Not only is his da moving to a whole other country, leaving him there behind, he also kind of loses one of his best friends in the process. Louis has always found their relationship a bit funny, knows very well that a lot of Niall’s childhood he was left to fend for himself. Not because his parents didn’t care, but because the money was small and they needed to work a lot to keep them all fed and two growing boys clothed. One late night a while ago, Niall shamefully had admitted to Louis that it was a long time since he had last thought of his parents as actual parents. They’re his best friends and he loves them with all his heart, but Niall raised himself. Sometimes Louis feels like he understands, other times, like now, he can’t even begin to understand what that means. 

Louis cuddles the younger lad, holding him close as he cries, and miss Pawnee lies in his arms, every once in a while licking him on the nose to tell him she’s there.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Niall says hoarsely. He stopped crying a while ago, and for a long time he has just lied with his face hid in Louis’ shoulder. His breath had slowly become more stable, and Louis had thought he had fallen asleep.

“Where else would I be? You’re here aren’t ya?” Louis mutters back, not even thinking for a second. It’s true too. He’d go wherever Niall went.

“They asked me, you know. If I wanted to go with Bobby. I said no, because then I’d lose you, and I couldn’t handle that too. I’m gonna miss having him here so much, but I couldn’t lose you. Does that make me a bad son? Putting you over me own dad?”

And Louis doesn’t answer. Doesn’t know what he should possible say. Doesn’t know if he should be relieved that Niall feels like that, or if he should feel bad for being the reason Niall stays when he probably would rather go.

Both of them is quiet for so long, just listening to miss Pawnee’s purring, as Niall scratches her belly mindlessly. “I love you, you know that right?” Louis asks, and Niall just answers with a soft hum. He tries to tell him as often as he can, because he wants to make sure the blond always knows that Louis would do anything in the world for him, for the simple reason that he loves him with all his heart.

Maybe they’re too young to really know what love is, and to be this sure that they’ll stay together forever, but Louis has never had any reason to doubt it. Why should he, when he can’t even go a minute without thinking about the younger boy?

Louis told his mum a while back that he was going to marry Niall one day, and even though she has smiled and said that would make her very happy, then Louis still knows that she hadn’t actually believed him. Believed maybe that Louis right then meant it, but not really believed that it would actually work out so many years out into the future.

He’ll prove her wrong, though. He’ll work every day to be right by Niall’s side through good and bad times. The good days aren’t hard, but Louis knows that it’s him being there for Niall on the bad ones that’s going to make sure he’ll never lose the boy.

So Louis is there, doing nothing but confirm to Niall that he’s not alone day after day until the lad no longer feels like crying because he misses his dad. And then he stays there after that too, just because it’s where he belongs. Right at Niall’s side. Even with miss Pawnee being there too


	18. …getting distracted by you when I work

**February 2010 - High School year twelve**

Niall is snuggled up at Louis’ side, as the older boy is trying to focus on the computer on his lap. He has to write a five pages essay for tomorrow for his English class. So far he’s got a title and a paragraph consisting of a total of four lines.

He’s been working on the assignment for over an hour so far. It’s not his fault, though, that he isn’t any longer yet. Every few minutes Niall laughs that special laugh of his whenever something funny happens in the movie he’s watching. It’s that one laugh that always makes it feel like butterflies fluttering around inside his belly. 

Niall isn’t doing it on purpose, and even offered to stay back home so Louis could focus on writing the assignment, but Louis had told him no. He’s leaving tomorrow morning. Going to visit Ireland and his da for a couple of days, and Louis is already going crazy just thinking about it. He isn’t sure exactly when he became this attached to the younger lad, but he doesn’t really care either. The only thing he cares about is the fact that he won’t be able to see Niall tomorrow, or even the day after that. Louis had thanked no to the offer. Doesn’t really give a shit about the paper if doing it means he won’t have Niall to himself tonight. He’ll take the consequences when they come in the morning if he doesn’t get around to finishing it.

It’s not just when he laughs, though. Every single movement Niall makes, makes Louis lose his concentration. And Niall is a very fidgety person. Couldn’t keep still even if his life were at stake. Even if he had been sitting still, then Louis still doesn’t think he would have been able to get anything done. Just having his own bit of sunshine sitting right next to him is enough.

Every time Niall lets his head fall against Louis’ shoulder, his heart beats a little faster. When he accidently lets his hand collide with Louis’ thigh, Louis almost stops breathing. At one point he gets really cheeky, stares at Louis for minutes, before licking Louis on his nose. Right then Louis is so close at throwing his computer through the window, and just pin Niall down to the couch without a care in the world. He somehow ends up convincing himself that it’s a bad idea and to keep working even though he’s got the most gorgeous boy sitting on the bed beside him.

“I don’t get it,” Niall states, and it honestly doesn’t require more for Louis to lose all interest in his paper.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t get why she’d leave him. She loves him obviously, but she just walks out of the door not even looking back,” he says, eyes full of disbelief.  

Louis hasn’t really followed along with the plot of the movie, but he remembers enough from the summary to know what Niall is talking about. Something about the bird getting sick and then deciding to leave her husband. Louis shrugs and says, “Guess she didn’t wanna be a bother for him. By leaving him she assumed she’d spare him from hurting when she died.”

“I think she’s a coward. And she’s hurting him just as much like that. More in a way as she doesn’t even give him the chance to say goodbye,” Niall sniffs, clearly not happy with the way the story is going. Louis can’t help the fond smile from showing.

It’s cute really, how much he cares about even the smallest things.

“Aw, babe, it’s just a movie,” Louis coos, planting a soft kiss on Niall’s forehead. Niall just pouts in return.

“Shut up!” And then a moment later, with a slight whine. “When are you done with your essay, anyway?”

Louis looks down at the screen. He’s added a total of seven words since he last counted. Oh well. He can just as well stop fighting a fight that’s obviously already lost. Just a waste of energy anyway, and even more important a waste of his last few hours with Niall before he has to go home.

So he closes the computer, and puts it down on the floor underneath the bed. “Just about now,” he lies easily, though with the way Niall rolls his eyes then he’s very much aware. “Now kiss me, you fool.” And Niall does. Lucky at that too, because Louis wants to do nothing else.


	19. …smiling whenever you come online

**February 2010 - High School year twelve**

It's been such a long day. Louis can't remember when he last was so _exhausted_ so early in the day. Maybe it's just because his classes has been harder than usual, or because he never got around to write that last essay, as Niall had been too busy trying to make him forget everything about it, so he'd gotten a long preach about it from his teacher. It's not Niall's fault, Louis knows that. Knows that the younger lad would have backed off the second Louis asked him to. Louis never asked, and he doesn't regret it for a second.

He's only halfway through the day, and he won't even have any chance to see Niall before _Monday!_

Niall's mum had been after the blond. Complaining about never seeing him anymore, and the few times she did, it was with his hip clued to Louis'. Maura adores him, Louis knows that. Sometimes even threatens her son to invite Louis home for Christmas over him if they ever breaks up. Louis hopes they never will. 

They're going to the same school, and normally Louis would eat with Niall during lunch. He's not here today, and Louis feels a bit lost even though he's sitting with his best friends.

His lunch is too big; his mum used to make enough for Niall to steal half when his own lunch isn't big enough. You'll get fat, Louis always laughs, and is never able to hide the fond smile when Niall pouts back at him and pokes his tongue out even though his mouth is still full of food.

If Louis has to be honest with himself then his grumbling has nothing to do with his classes seeming to be harder today, or about the scolding this morning. It has everything to do with the fact that Niall isn't there to listen to him complain. Niall is always the best person to complain to. He listens and looks at Louis like he's hung the moon, and sometimes Louis can't help but think so too, just because of that expression in his eyes.

"You're pouting again," Liam laughs, looking over at where Louis is sending the leftover lunch evil eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Louis murmurs, not even in the mood to try and deny it. He knows it's true anyway.

"This is why we need Niall here. He makes you all soft and even nice. Where's the fella at anyways?"

"Stupid Maura decided it was family-time, and that they should all do something together. So she has kidnapped Niall, and flown him all the way to Ireland to make sure he couldn't run off with me. She's keeping him there until late Sunday night," Louis wails, knowing very well how pathetic he sounds.

"I have to look at your sorry excuse for a face looking like that for four days!?" Liam yells eyes getting big like he can't believe his own ears.

Louis couldn't either when Niall told him. Hadn't thought Maura could be that mean.

The pout just gets bigger as Louis nods, and Liam just groans in return. This is going to be a long week.

He isn't sure exactly how he gets through the day, but he survives, and ends up back home. He hides away in best fashion, covered in multiple blankets, and wearing that one shirt Niall stole from him last week. The one Louis still hasn't washed because it smells like sunshine and grass, and throughout just like Niall would if he was right there in Louis' arms.

Louis is scrolling through his dash on Facebook, when suddenly a small green icon pops up right next to Niall's name. Online.

His heart flutters and skips a single beat, and he can't stop the stupid grin from showing on his lips.

 _Hey fool,_ he writes and presses enter. It takes approximately two seconds before he gets back a reply.

 _Hey stupid._ And then a few seconds later: _missing me yet?_

Louis just groans, smile so fond, and even bigger than before. _Never!_ he writes, through both of them knows it's a lie. Always more like.


	20. …making a house our home

**August 2012 - College first year**

When his mum shows him the flat in the paper, Louis is sceptical to say it as it is. The pictures there aren’t great, but it’s close to campus and the rent is cheap.

“It’s not that bad for a first time flat, Love,” his mum says when she sees his expression. “And it’s one of the few we’ve found that actually fits what you’re looking for and what you’ll be able to sit in. As much as I’d love to, then I can’t go out and buy you an amazing house.”

“I know mum,” Louis says softly. He wouldn’t want her to, even if she could. He wanna be able to do this on his own, even if that means living in something not all that amazing while getting through college. Most of all, though, Louis really just wants to avoid having to live in a dorm, where he there’s no guarantee that he could get a room with Niall.

Besides if he has to live in a dorm, then he could easily end up with some nutter, and Louis really doesn’t fancy that happening. He’s seen enough movies to not want a crazy roommate, not even though the main character always end up befriending them. Just nope, Louis is all good without one of those.

Both him and Niall have been looking like crazy for a reasonable flat for weeks now, but all they’ve been able to find is either flats that are too far away from campus, or ones where the price simply have been too high for them to be able to live there while also being able to eat regularly.

To say it as it is, then the little crappy flat is the closest they’ve gotten to a place where they can live.

“You could also always just live in a do…”

“Not if I can avoid it,” Louis interrupts, and she just laughs in return. They’ve had that discussion too many times already. “I’ll give them a call. Me and Niall can go there and look at it together if it’s not taken yet. If I could possibly lend the car, that’s it?”

“Of course, Lou-bear,” she mutters, and kisses him on the head before taking her mug with tea with her into the living room.

For a moment longer, he just sits by the kitchen table, looking at the ad. He then finds his phone from where he’d put it in his pocket, and calls the number from the paper. The man sounds nice enough, and not like he’s a serial killer, so Louis makes a deal with him to come see the flat that weekend.

He dials Niall’s number next, and waits a little impatient for him to answer.

“ _Hey, Lou_ ,” Niall says, sounding a bit distracted.

“Hi, babe. Mum’s found a place. It’s not a castle or anything fancy, but it was _something_. We’re going to see it Saturday, yeah?”

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Louis hears someone swear in the background, and Niall yells in triumph. “Cheap enough and everything?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Wouldn’t have bothered otherwise. What are you doing anyway?”

“Kicking Liam’s arse in FIFA,” Niall laughs. Of course he is, Louis thinks, and rolls his eyes. Just fooling around while Louis does all the hard work here. He really shouldn’t be surprised.

“That’s good, Love. I’d been very disappointed in you if you weren’t winning.” And that’s that really.

They get up early Saturday morning. Niall slept over, for convenience, or maybe just because Louis likes having him there. Not that it’s all that important. One of them sleeps over most nights anyway.

It’s just around an hour and a half’s drive to get to Manchester from Doncaster, which wouldn’t have been so bad if it was so early in the morning, and if Niall hadn’t fallen asleep not ten minutes into the drive leaving Louis back as the only one awake. He’s bored and he’s tired, and who the fuck was that idiot who made him get up this early again? Because Louis can’t possibly believe he was stupid enough to come up with the idea.

Once they get there, though, Louis is suddenly happy they left so early, because he can’t find shit, and when he finally gives up trying himself, the GPS on his phone somehow leads him to a small bookstore instead of the flat he’s looking for. There’s a sign in the window, stating that they could use a helping hand in the afternoons and weekends. Louis makes a mental note to himself to find the place again.

He ends up having to wake Niall to make him help. Niall just looks down at the phone for a seconds and mutters something about taking the left turn, two streets down. Louis curses, but does as he’s told. He curses even more inside, when they get to the right street a few minutes later. Damn Niall for seemingly knowing everything!

“C’mon then,” Louis says, getting out of the car. They’re a little early, but not much, so Louis thinks it’ll be okay for them to go up already. And if the man’s not home, then it’s not like it’s raining or anything, so they’ll survive standing outside for a moment.

Niall joins him on the pavement a second later, and Louis puts his arm around Niall’s waist as they walk together. There’s something really comforting about being so close to him, and no matter how much Louis doesn’t want to admit it, then he’s a little nervous. It’s kinda becoming their last hope here, and Louis really wants this. To settle down with Niall, and not having to ask if the younger lad is spending the night, because it’d just be a given then.

Louis pushes the button in the intercom, and waits a bit impatient for someone to answer. It doesn’t take long, luckily, before they’re being buzzed up.

They’re being greeted by the man Louis talked to on the phone. He shows them around in the small flat, and Louis quickly feels his heart sink. It’s even worse in person than it was in the pictures. There’s a tiny entry hall, a kitchen in an okay size compared to the rest of the place. The wallpaper seems to be falling down both in the hallway, living room and bedroom, and Louis doesn’t even dare thinking about opening some of the windows in fear that they’d fall out. There’s some suspicious stains a couple of places on the floors, and Louis can see some of the ceiling boards missing. He’s quite sure he heard something sounding like a mouse coming from the bathroom too.

Niall must sense that he’s not all happy, because he asks the man with a nice smile if they could look around themselves for a moment. The man says of course, and that he’ll be just outside if they need him.

“Alright, Lou, let’s try over, okay?”

Louis just nods unconvinced and lets himself be pulled back into the hallway.

Niall begins explaining everything they can do to the place. How they’ll put up some new wallpaper, and paint it white instead of the weird green colour it’s got now, to make it more open and light, and how they’ll put up racks for jackets, and maybe even a carpet on the floor. And Louis can see it, see how it’d make a huge difference on the small space.

They go on to the kitchen. Paint the cupboards, Niall says, and the walls. A small table for the two of them in the corner, and imagine how the room would smell of tea when they sat there in the morning. Niall tells him how the window is placed just right for the morning sun, so it’d be lit up and warm.

The living room needs light and to clean the dirty windows and paint the walls. It’ll probably be a bit over their head to change the ceilings, but it’s just some of the wood that’s missing anyway. It’s not like they’re going to get water damage every time it rains. They’d put carpet on the floor to get rid of the stains, and to make it soft and nice to walk on without shoes. Even though the room is not big, then there’s still plenty of space for a sofa, maybe even some nice armchairs, a table and a telly with an PlayStation and Niall’s Wii. They could put up a desk too, to have somewhere to study. Maybe even a bookshelf if they can fit it in.

When they come to the bathroom, Niall wrinkles his nose, and says they’ll have to clean, and _clean_ a lot. Louis agrees very much so. It stinks and it looks dirty as fuck. 

Lastly there’s the bedroom. Louis looks at Niall expectantly, and waits for what he has to say. “I don’t know, I’ve run out of ideas,” Niall then says, immediately making Louis snort out a laugh. Well at least he’s being honest. “Like maybe place the bed there.” He waves to the opposite end from where they’re standing in the doorway. “And we’ll like cover it with blankets and pillows, because you’re always cold, and I hate your icy toes sneaking their way up my legs.”

Louis kinda wanna protest, but he probably can’t because he knows it’s true. It’s just that Niall is very warm, and sometimes he’s like really freezing. It’s not his fault exactly.

“And we’re gonna paint this wall black. I’ve always wanted a black wall, but Maura always says it’d look stupid.” Louis just shrugs as an answer. Why not? Everything being white, is kinda boring anyway.

The thing with all of it, is that Louis can see every little detail Niall is coming up with. He can imagine it so clearly, and it makes the flat seem so much more inviting than it seemed when they walked through it the first time.

“It’s not perfect, but I know you’ve been saving up a bit of money, and so have I. We can make it a home, Lou,” Niall says, and Louis understand then, that it’s not really about the flat anyway. It’s about making a home with Niall, and they can do that even here. It might require a little bit of patience and love, but they can definitely make it their home.


	21. …soft melodies playing in my ear

**October 2012  - College first year**

Louis wakes up to the sound of soft melodies coming from the kitchen. He’s tired, though he knows that it’s not early in the morning, going from how the sun shines through the window, warming the whole room up to a really pleasant temperature.

It’s Saturday, and the day Louis has been waiting for longingly for weeks now. No lectures, and no job either today, so Louis can fuck around doing absolutely nothing at all the whole day. And fuck if he’s not going to do just that. The best thing of it all, though, is that Niall too hasn’t got anything to do today either, other than be right there with Louis.

It takes a while before he can get himself dragged out of bed, where he’s warm and comfy, but he really wanna be with Niall. Sometimes it feel like that between college and work, then Louis doesn’t have nearly enough Niall-time. Then again, he’s not sure he’d ever be able to get enough Niall-time.

After pulling a hoodie over his head, but not bothering with any trousers, Louis makes his way through the flat to where he knows he’ll find Niall.

Louis loses his breath the second he steps into the kitchen. Niall’s sitting on the kitchen counter, with a guitar in his lap. He’s wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and that soft grey sweater Louis tends to steal, because Niall loves it, so it always smells just right. His hair’s styled perfectly too, so Louis assumes he’s been up for a while. The sun shines just right through the window, lightening the blond up beautifully. The blue painted cupboards with guitars on them in the background makes it all so much more prominent. Louis suddenly has no regret about letting Niall paint them like that.

It’s like Louis has stepped right into a dream, and he’s more than okay with it too. Would wish he could stay there forever.

“Good morning,” he says quietly, to not disturb too much. Niall looks up at him and sends him a gentle smile.

“I’ve made tea for you,” Niall murmurs, nodding towards the small dining table.

Yep, definitely a dream Louis never wants to wake up from. A gorgeous boy, beautiful music, and tea! What could anyone possibly more ask for? Louis at least can’t think of anything he’s want more than this exact moment.

He picks up the mug, and takes a sip. It’s good, made just like he wants it. Not that he expected anything else, really. Niall’s made them tea enough times to know exactly how Louis drinks it. It’s still hot, but not scalding anymore, so it’s perfect to drink too.

Without even really thinking about it, he makes his way over to Niall, mug in his hands. Niall spreads his legs a little, so Louis can stand between them. Now Niall isn’t exactly higher than he is, but while sitting on the counter, he’s got an unfair advantage in their heights. Louis isn’t exactly happy about that, as he always takes pride in finding someone who isn’t a giant. It would have been a pain in the arse to be honest, and Louis likes how easy it is to pull Niall into a kiss.

This time, though, if he wants his morning kiss, then he’ll have to get on his toes, because Niall isn’t making a move to bend down. Louis grumbles a little, thinking it’s obvious that Niall should put in an effort here, but in the end he gives in and stand on his tiptoes so he’s able to let his lips meet Niall’s.

Right up until then Niall hasn’t stopped playing on the guitar, but the moment their lips meet, his fingers stop, making the music hitch for a long moment. Louis smirks into the kiss, and instead of a small perk like he was going for, he puts more into it, moves his lips against Niall’s in that easy rhythm they’ve made together over time.

Niall uses his legs to pull Louis closer, and Louis has to focus on not spilling tea down Niall’s crotch. He loves that area way too much to do such a thing. He regrets taking the mug with him. The things he could be doing if he had his hands free! Like let his fingers ruin Niall’s hair, or maybe let them sneak into his pants. So many options, really.

They kiss until Niall accidently makes a sound with the guitar that makes both of them wince. Louis didn’t know the instrument could even make such a sound! Damn thing for ruining the mood!

Niall just laughs, though, and plays a few chords to make it up for the terrible sound.

Louis stands there for a while longer, until he decides to join Niall on the counter. He lets his head rest on Niall’s shoulder, and with closed eyes enjoy the way Niall’s music makes him all warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not inspired from the Billboard photoshoot, no way (totally is, but who can blame me? It was fire!)


	22. …picking you up from the pub at four am

**May 2013 - College second year**

Louis is sleeping with his phone right next to his head on the pillow. He didn’t mean to fall asleep exactly, but then again he had thought Niall would call him so much sooner. ‘Just a couple of hours, promise,’ he had said, sending Louis that big arse smile that always made something melt inside of Louis.

Eight turned to nine, and nine to ten, and before Louis was aware it was half past one without him hearing anything from the blond. Louis promised, though, that he’d come pick Niall up as soon as the younger lad called or as much as texted. It had been a long day, though, with lectures from nine this morning and all the way until three o’clock, where after Louis had work in the bookstore a couple of streets away from their flat.

So he fell asleep without even being aware of it himself.

Louis jerks awake, the second his phone loudly begins ringing directly into his ear. Normally Louis really likes the song, Niall chose as his ringtone for Louis’ phone. _Walking on sunshine._ To remind you of me, he had laughed when he changed the tune one lazy afternoon. It’s cheesy, and Louis hadn’t been able to stop laughing when he saw. He had put to mind to change it to something else, but Niall turned out to be right. The song is fun and happy, and reminds him more of his own little sunshine than he’d like to admit. He hasn’t thought about it since. Right in that moment, though, have the song never felt more obnoxious.

He groans, and for just a second he considers burying the phone beneath his pillow and continue sleeping instead. No matter how tired he is, though, then he just can’t go back to sleep knowing he could do so with Niall tucked into his side in a short while if he just gets up from the bed first.

“’ello,” he mutters into the phone, still not quite awake enough for a conversation yet.

“ _Lewis!_ ” Niall drawls back, and Louis doesn’t actually have to be awake to know just how drunk Niall is. “’m tiiiiired, Lou. W-where are you?” he hiccups. “Hazza left me all alone. Some bird offered to suck his d…”

“Yes, I get it! Thank you!” Louis interrupts, not exactly all that interested in hearing about Harry’s sexual activities if he in any way could stop it. “Are you still at the pub, babe? You haven’t gone anywhere else, right?”

Niall mutters something Louis can’t make out, and then, “Hazzy!” just as Niall seems to forget about Louis waiting on the other end of the line. A couple of seconds later Niall must hang up, because Louis can no longer hear a thing from Niall’s end.

“Of fucking cause,” Louis curses, with an eyeroll, before almost falling out of bed.

He’s still dressed, which is a relief now, as he doesn’t have to bother with putting on any clothes, and only have to slip his shoes on, before he grabs the car keys. He’s out of the door within two minutes.

It’s late at night, or probably more like early morning, as it’s getting closer and closer to four am, and even though it’s a Friday night, then the streets are surprisingly quiet. To Louis it’s just a relief, as it makes it so much easier and faster to drive the familiar way to the pub not that far away from their flat. It’s one of the smaller ones, still not quite discovered by all the college students. It’s also Niall’s favourite place to be when he’s not by Louis’ side. Louis has this feeling that a part of the reason for that, is exactly because it isn’t as overcrowded as some other places tends to be in the weekends.

From the moment Louis takes a step into the pub and to he finds Niall, a time period of approachably two seconds go by. He’s loud, just as Louis had known he’d be, sitting in a corner booth with a guitar in his lap. He’s singing some song, Louis doesn’t exactly recognise, but he’s more than entertaining the three birds who are sitting there with him, giggling stupidly whenever he sends them a bright smile.

Louis also notices how Harry is getting very comfortable with a pretty lass up at the bar, instead of keeping an eye on Niall like he had promised Louis he would. Not that Louis was actually naïve enough to think that Harry would keep that promise when first he got some alcohol in his blood. It would have been nice, though. Knowing that Harry would have kept Niall from flirting with the girls as soon as he got drunk.

Now Louis isn’t exactly jealous. Doesn’t even mind it all that much when it comes down to it. After all he knows very well just who the blond’s heart belong to. Niall isn’t even aware that he’s doing it, Louis knows. Remembers the first time it had happened, and how confused Niall had gotten when one girl had gotten mad at him for flirting with her when he was obviously taken. By a _boy_ nonetheless. And Louis remembers how Niall had looked at him afterwards, and with a small voice said, ‘I was just trying to be _nice_ ’.

As Louis makes his way thought he pub, he sends a smile and a nods towards the man standing behind the bar. Bressie’s the owner, and Louis has been there enough times with Niall already to be on friendly terms with the man. Or like Niall seems to have hit a soft spot in the man’s heart, and now he tolerates Louis because it’s obvious how much they care for each other. Louis still isn’t quite sure which one it is.

“Making new friends?” Louis asks, when he approaches the table Niall’s sitting at. That’s all it takes for Niall to light up in a bright smile. He stops singing, and gently places the guitar on the table, before basically jumping right into Louis’ arms.

“LOU!” he shouts into Louis’ ear, seemingly having forgotten everything about his company. Louis can’t help but smirk smugly at the girls, just before he places a soft kiss on Niall’s lips. Or it would have been soft, if Niall didn’t decide in the exact same moment that a snog would be loads better.  

And Niall’s definitely drunk. Louis can taste the liquor on his lips, but most of all he just tastes like Niall.

“Are you ready to get home, you fool?” Louis asks, when Niall pulls away again after what feels like forever but at the same time not enough time at all. If Louis was able to, then he would be kissing Niall forever and ever, but unfortunately there’s something called breathing that also needs taking care of, something that’s hard remembering doing when he’s got Niall’s lips against his own.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Carry me?”

Louis laughs and shakes his head, but he still turns around so Niall can jump on his back. Louis stumbles a little under Niall’s weight, but other than that the piggyback ride goes quite okay. They say bye to Harry and Bressie on the way out, and Louis is definitely _not_ close to dropping Niall on the ground when he has to get him into the passenger seat of the car. No way.

It takes a bit of finesse, but he finally manages to get Niall seated in the car without any incidents. He buckles the younger boy in, and is about to close the door, when Niall grips his wrist and stops him from moving.

“I love you,” Niall yawns, eyes tired, and he’s obviously fighting to keep them open.

“And I love you. Even when you call me at four am to come pick you up,” Louis whispers back. He kisses the tip of Niall’s nose, making the lad giggle.


End file.
